


Гулливеры

by thett



Series: amore e morte [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино и Мукуро сидят дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гулливеры

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто помог этой истории свершиться. Без вас бы ее не было.  
> Мертвые с мертвыми, живые с живыми.

Они жили в деревянном доме, потерянном в предгорьях северной Италии, в отдалении от городов, мало-мальски проходимых дорог и авиапочты. Кусочек ребристого луга на пороге леса, свободный от связи со временем и пространством. Зеркальный полукруг Альп днями подряд слепил глаза, переходя из комнаты в комнату. Тихая, размеренная жизнь: иногда Мукуро забывал о том, что снаружи шла война, и ему казалось, что это была единственная правда, которая существовала – он и Дино, кем-то помилованные и оставленные в покое с правом жить так, как им того хотелось. Эти сомнения, разочаровывавшие и злившие Мукуро, не задерживались надолго благодаря весьма странной привычке, которая преследовала его с недавних пор.  
***  
Ранним утром, едва рассвет успел раззолотить поля розоватой дымкой, Мукуро вышел из дома и направился к дубу, по чьей-то прихоти росшему посередине поляны. Одичавший, перекопанный сад напоминал поле боя. То тут, то там светились рытвины и импровизированные могилы. Подойдя к дереву, Мукуро взобрался на табуретку, которую за одну ножку волочил из дома, и стал привычно завязывать петлю на ветке. Рядом с ней качались на ветру другие – обрезанные чьей-то небрежной рукой.  
«Надоело, – подумал Мукуро, – как умирать-то надоело».  
Он досчитал до трех и шагнул вперед.  
Солнце пересекло холм, и мир ожил. В дальней деревне три раза крикнул петух, молочник хлопнул дверью, в лесу выстрел настиг жирную птицу. Из глубин расшатанного дома с белыми стенами донеслись звуки падения, тихие незлые ругательства, а затем – отчаянный крик. Дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо выбежал смешной человек, который запутался в пижамных штанах и упал лицом в траву. Поднявшись, он начал бегать кругами вокруг дерева, схватившись руками за голову и ругаясь сдавленным голосом.  
Труп Мукуро лениво покачивал белыми пятками, которым восходящее солнце придавало приятный кремовый оттенок.  
***  
\- Привет, – расцвел Бьякуран.  
\- Пока, – мрачно ответил Мукуро.  
\- Ну зачем же так грубо. Я ведь могу и вовсе прекратить появляться. Что ты будешь делать здесь один?  
\- То же, что и всегда, – уверенный в своей правоте, сказал Мукуро. – Возникать из ниоткуда и не помнить, кто я такой.  
\- А ты не помнишь, кто ты такой? – делано изумился Бьякуран.  
\- Если ты прекратишь появляться, это измерение исчезнет?  
\- Нет, – с тяжелым вздохом подтвердил Бьякуран. – Не исчезнет. Это же твои галлюцинации.  
\- Я не помню, кто я, – открыл Мукуро забитую истину. – Я просто… оказываюсь здесь. И иногда тут ты.  
\- Элемент прекрасного постоянства в этом изменчивом мире, не правда ли? – подмигнул Бьякуран.  
Он молча испарялся в белом свете – ему, всегда одетому в белое, нетрудно было это сделать. Последним исчезло лицо с улыбающимся ртом и зубастой татуировкой.  
\- Но есть же тот, кто создал этот мир и выдергивает меня сюда, – настоял Мукуро.  
\- С чего ты взял, что это не кто-то из нас?  
\- Здесь только я и ты! – почти крикнул Мукуро, стараясь разглядеть очертания Бьякурана. – И ты сказал, что это не ты!  
\- Значит, это – ты сам, – ответил голос, уже искаженный эхом. – Ну или я соврал, тоже бывает.  
***  
Комнату разрезала пополам ядовито-розовая перетяжка. Ее длинное полотно бесстыдно сияло, зацепленное одним углом за стойку для капельницы, а другим – за шпингалет форточки окна (того самого, за которым ничего не было). Мукуро первым делом обернулся, но дверь, в которую он вошел, уже исчезла. За окном был ежесекундно меняющийся белый шум, который силился превратиться в завершенную реальность. Перед глазами мелькали люди, дома, детская площадка, крыльцо, взлетное поле: появлялись и пропадали, сменяли друг друга так быстро, что даже вспомнить нельзя. Если Мукуро напрягал взгляд и вглядывался в какую-то точку, у него начинала болеть голова, а поймать внятный пейзаж так и не удалось. Картинка рябила, и Мукуро видел, чувствовал, слышал этот шум – он был как звук на высокой частоте – находясь в любом углу комнаты. Даже с закрытыми глазами. Даже когда он поворачивался к окну спиной. Это было неприятно.  
Перетяжка, возмущенная отсутствием внимания со стороны Мукуро, гневно затрепетала уголками, хотя ветру в закрытом помещении было неоткуда взяться, и окостенела, превратилась в фанерный щит. Тонкая как саженец стойка капельницы не выдержала веса и упала; ручка окна, за которую цеплялась перетяжка, отломилась. Щит не по-земному плавно осел на пол и встал ровно на грань. Он оставался ярко-розовым, но теперь надпись кокетливо подмигивала лампочками, как старая рекламная вывеска. Такая разве что борделю сгодилась бы. Неприличная, избитая, с красивой каллиграфической надписью и огоньками.  
Мукуро упрямо отвернулся от щита и уставился в окно, игнорируя боль в висках. Он не собирался играть по чужим правилам и уже достаточно долго соревновался с надписью в упорстве. За то время, что он здесь провел – стрелки на часах едва двигались, но прошло больше часа – надпись сменила множество форм. Изначально являясь листком, прикрепленным к пробковой доске, она успела побывать книгой, плакатом, проекцией на стене, ворохом визиток, перетяжкой, щитом и даже дорожным знаком.  
Мукуро стиснул зубы и сфокусировался на крыльце школы. Оно было едва различимым и сразу же пропало – как пятно света в темноте, которое замечаешь периферийным зрением, исчезает, если посмотреть прямо на него. Вместо крыльца выросли цветы, потом зашумели машины, и все это сливалось в один слой, как если бы невообразимые множества реальностей существовали в этой плоскости одновременно и не могли определиться, какая из них главная, и чем дольше Мукуро вглядывался в этот шум, тем непонятнее он становился. Он заставил себя смотреть, слыша за спиной шорох подбирающегося ближе и ближе щита. Мукуро дал бы щиту пинка, но не мог отвернуться. Может быть, если смотреть на шум достаточно долго, получится различить хоть что-то?  
Последним, что он почувствовал, была струйка крови из носа, щекочущая губу – и стало темно.  
***  
\- Добрый день, – вежливо сказал Мукуро, сел за стол и стал мелкими осторожными глотками пить воду. Дино помолчал, наблюдая за ним; потом решил, что щадить его не намерен, и поставил под нос тарелку с омлетом. От скуки он научился неплохо готовить яйца. Переложенные соломой ящики из соседней деревни составляли основу рациона, и экспериментировать Дино мог от всей широкой души.  
\- Каваллоне, – поднял на него мученический взгляд Мукуро; потер синяк на шее. – Я ценю твою заботу, но относительно моей способности к регенерации ты думаешь что-то непохожее на правду.  
\- Отчего же? – удивился Дино. – Вон как руки хорошо заживают. Когда ты вены резал в последний раз?  
Он перехватил ладонь Мукуро, поддел рукав и удовлетворенно кивнул. Запястья заживали так быстро, как если бы Мукуро врачевал хранитель Солнца: шрамы уже начали белеть, а ведь если ему не изменяла память, смерть от потери крови случилась с Мукуро…  
\- Позавчера, – тот вяло выдернул руку, намотал рукав на костяшки и отодвинул тарелку. – А петля была – сегодня. Чувствуешь разницу? Так что завтрак я пропущу, большое спасибо.  
\- Вот как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, – вкрадчиво сказал Дино, сдернул фартук и присел на спинку стула.  
\- Мне нравятся твои омлеты.  
\- Нет, не о том.  
\- Мне все равно нравятся. Просто глотать больно, – он постучал пальцем по своему горлу с неприятно выглядящей полосой.  
\- Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? – взорвался Дино.  
Мукуро поднял на него глаза беглой монашки – изумленный, полный чистого непонимания взгляд, раскаяние в уголках губ, пристыженно нахмуренные брови.  
\- Мне надоело выкапывать тебя из могил. У меня все руки в мозолях!  
\- В твоем возрасте стыдно так много дрочить, – пожурил его Мукуро, но быстро заткнулся, не в силах противостоять волне праведного гнева.  
\- Ты обломал ветки моему любимому дубу. Его еще дедушка сажал, между прочим! Ты перекопал весь сад. Ты засираешь ванну кровью каждый раз, и кто потом ее отмывает? Я разорюсь на гематогенках. И в конце концов, это просто неэстетично. А как ты умудрился застрелиться из отцовского ружья, вообще за гранью моего понимания.  
\- Ну еще бы. Его двадцать лет никто с крючка не снимал, – не сдержался Мукуро.  
\- Заткнись! – Дино испытал ни с чем не сравнимое желание грохнуть тарелку и понял, что напоминает себе мать в момент семейной размолвки, но его это не остановило. – Ты сожрал всю аптечку, а потом заблевал туалет. А уж то, как мы здорово отметили твой приезд, вспоминать боюсь.  
\- Испортил первый раз, – сокрушенно кивнул Мукуро, и Дино оглянулся на него, ожидая увидеть – ну хоть единожды! – искреннее раскаяние.  
Но тщетно. Ублюдок сдерживал улыбку.  
\- Делай что хочешь, – покачал Дино головой, кинул на стол конверт и встал. – Тут тебе письмо от Цуны.  
\- Не прошло и года, – кисло обрадовался Мукуро.  
\- Да ладно, всего-то месяц, – Дино пожал плечами и спохватился – он же был обижен.  
\- Я и говорю.  
\- Буду у себя, – сухо проинформировал его Дино. – Постарайся быть не слишком громким во время полуденного самоубийства. У меня есть важная работа, которая требует тишины и сосредоточения.  
\- Непременно, – крикнул Мукуро ему вслед. – Возьму лопату с глушителем!  
С его больным горлом что-то было определенно не так – голос звучал бодро и не внушал доверия к тяжелой травме, не позволяющей проглотить ни кусочка еды. «Все-таки омлет, – грустно подумал Дино. – Надо будет пиццу заказать на ужин».  
***  
«Дорогой Мукуро, – говорилось в письме, – я крайне рад, что наши обоюдные старания увенчались успехом. Добро пожаловать в реальный мир обратно. Ты очень нужен нам в борьбе с Бьякураном. Пожалуйста, приезжай как только сочтешь возможным, но не позже августа.  
Реборн передает тебе привет и желает скорейшего выздоровления.  
Савада Цуна  
PS. пожалуйста, постарайся не убить Дино».  
Прочитав написанное скачущим почерком письмо, Мукуро долго сидел, схватившись руками за голову. В самом деле, на что он рассчитывал? На то, что Савада знает причину его перманентного желания покончить с собой; что объяснит, почему Мукуро вынужден был весь март проторчать в горах, если они договаривались совсем о другом? Отличные апартаменты, арендованные М.М. в Париже, пустовали, сделки горели, а он сидел здесь и давился омлетом. Они попросту его подставили. Реборн, если быть точнее; у Цуны не хватило бы духа на такую подлость, а вот Реборн – он мог. Поэтому обо всех деталях своего освобождения Мукуро договаривался с Савадой лично, присылая ему красочные послания в зараженных контрактом курьерах.  
Возможно, Савада не оценил юмор запрятанного в кишки мобильника, зато юмор Реборна теперь мог в полной мере оценить Мукуро. Его участие в деле снимало все вопросы относительно того, что он делает в гостях у Каваллоне, и проливало жидкий свет на некоторые... проблемы с использованием способностей, которые возникли у Мукуро сразу после того, как он проснулся в собственном теле.  
Мысль о том, чтобы убить Дино, была заманчивой, но он-то как раз был ни в чем не виноват, а готовить Мукуро все равно считал ниже своего достоинства.  
***  
\- Кстати, каким образом сюда привозят пиццу? – удивился Мукуро, прожевав первый кусок.  
\- Да какая разница, – отмахнулся от него Дино.  
Пицца была его маленьким чудом, а главное правило чудес – никогда не задумываться о том, как и почему они происходят – он прочно усвоил с детства. Он старательно избегал размышлений о том, каким образом маленькая машинка пиццерии добирается из Милана в его глухую пустошь, умудряясь укладываться в стандартные полтора часа, если даже списанный армейский «хаммер» с продуктами из города приходилось ждать по полдня и не чаще, чем раз в две недели.  
\- Пройдохи, – удовлетворенно констатировал Мукуро и потянулся за вторым. – Доставка работает всегда, везде и для всех.  
\- Ты упустил реальный шанс выбраться из тюрьмы на годы раньше, – рассмеялся Дино. – Вот представь, приезжают они, а ты в банке.  
\- Пришлось бы им вытащить меня и перебить Вендиче, чтобы я смог расплатиться, – согласился Мукуро. Видимых страданий от упоминания своего заключения он не испытывал, так что Дино решил, что его незаживающая душевная рана начинает затягиваться.  
\- Каваллоне, – прервал сосредоточенное молчание трапезы осторожный заход. – Мне жаль, что все так получилось.  
\- Ты про тот раз с бутылкой? – уточнил Дино. Ему казалось, что Мукуро не из тех людей, которые будут разбрасываться извинениями. Возможно, интуиция его обманывала.  
\- Ну да. Вино, кажется, было хорошее.  
\- Отличное вино. Оно заслуживало большего, чем быть пролитым на ковер, пока ты делал из бутылки розочку и ею вспарывал себе живот.  
\- Я знаю, – Мукуро немного подумал. – А у тебя еще такое есть?  
Нет, не обманывала.  
\- Хочешь повторить? – усмехнулся Дино. Он был сыт, и делать движения души на тему разочарования ему было лень. Тем более относительно Мукуро. Кто вообще может разочароваться в Мукуро? Чтобы разочароваться, надо сначала очароваться. Дино знал его слишком поверхностно и слишком недолго, чтобы возлагать какие-то надежды.  
\- Просто хочу напиться.  
\- Утренняя корреспонденция имеет какое-то отношение к этому желанию? – проницательно уточнил Дино.  
\- Да. Нет. Тебе сложно, что ли?  
Дино было не сложно. «Все равно пиццу в подвал нести», – подумал он, отнес вниз очередные десять коробок, вернулся с парой бутылок, и в этот раз Мукуро обошелся без театральных эффектов, так что по итогам дня все было хорошо.  
***  
Поздно вечером – в то время, когда приличные люди спят, и даже убийцы, сонные как мухи, вяло переползают от холодильника к дивану, – Мукуро выключил воду и поболтал в ней ладонью. Температура подходила. Он запер дверь в ванную комнату, разделся и перешагнул бортик. Сел, вытянул ноги, зажмурился от удовольствия...  
Но вскоре радость сменилась отчаянием. Не мытье было целью, с которой Мукуро готовил себе ванну. Он ждал, пока Каваллоне отойдет ко сну, потом ждал, когда фарфоровая старая купель прогреется и наполнится, и все это лишь по одной причине.  
Мукуро тоскливо вздохнул, воткнул фен в розетку и опустил его в воду. Проводка была старая – предохранители не выбили пробки, и Мукуро умер.  
Свет в доме погас только на секунду. Дино оторвался от старого выпуска журнала «Рыбалка и жизнь», чьи статьи про изготовление мормышек неизменно радовали читателей уже пятьдесят лет, и прислушался. Было очень тихо. Проводка, конечно, была старой, как и сам дом – Дино нравились скрипучие полы и шепот отлетающих обоев, тусклый свет ламп. Звукоизоляция была ни к черту, и было слишком тихо.  
Дино надел халат и вышел в коридор. В гостиной горели бра, телевизор с выключенным звуком показывал вестерн. На столике стояла миска с недоеденным попкорном. В аквариуме спали рыбки. Спальня, которую занимал Мукуро, была пуста. Ветер лениво шевелил занавеску, по которой полз бражник. Вокруг лампы кружились мотыльки и мошка. На секунду Дино ощутил странное умиротворение – вроде покоя предопределенности. Отчего-то ему было ясно, что это не петля и не могила… ну ладно, Дино просто слышал, как наполняется ванна. С тем, чтобы отмыть ее от своей крови, Мукуро и сам как-нибудь справится, и нужно было только его вытащить.  
Дверь оказалась заперта. Пожав плечами, Дино сходил на кухню за скрепкой и ножом: замки этого дома он наловчился открывать в незапамятные времена. Мукуро лежал в чистой прозрачной воде, белый и тихий… В чистой и прозрачной…  
Землю обволакивала теплая ночь, одна из первых по-настоящему весенних. Небо было чистым и высоким, травы наливались горьким соком. Далеко в поле затоковал тетерев, созывая подруг; олешек пробежал по опушке леса, испуганно оглянулся и кинулся прочь. За пару километров отсюда в реке резвилась кефаль. Из глубин дома, потерявшегося в самом захолустье Италии, раздался громкий крик: «Сука!». Хлопнула дверь. «Так там и лежи, – расстроенно думал Дино, возвращаясь в спальню, – это был единственный фен, единственный фен на всю гребаную округу».  
***  
\- И все-таки, кто ты такой? – спросил Мукуро, оказавшись посреди белого тумана на следующий раз.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Совсем-совсем, точно? – огорченно маялся Бьякуран, обходя Мукуро так и эдак, заглядывая в глаза. – Ну ладно, расскажу. Я – великий властелин мира.  
\- Ха-ха, – не сдержался Мукуро.  
\- Будешь перебивать… – грозно начал Бьякуран, но потом растекся в улыбке, – а впрочем черт с тобой, ты всегда перебиваешь.  
Я – великий властелин мира. Меня зовут Бьякуран Джессо. В данный момент я сижу в заключении на острове один-одинешенек, и все мои соратники мертвы либо преданы забвению.  
\- Кажется, – скептически отнесся Мукуро к его словам, – этот факт тебя не очень волнует.  
\- Маска! – Бьякуран щелкнул по своему лицу, и оно раскололось на кусочки. – Самоконтроль на уровне. Учись, студент.  
Он тряхнул головой, осколки разлетелись в разные стороны. Из-под маски проступило новое лицо, которое улыбалось лучше прежнего.  
\- Технически, ты сейчас находишься в коме. Для того, чтобы в нее попасть, ты каждый раз убиваешь себя (потому что у тебя с детства плохие привычки). Не попадать в кому ты, судя по всему, не можешь, потому что у тебя…  
\- С детства плохие привычки.  
\- Да-да, именно так. Это твой способ расслабиться, я не знаю. Ты никогда не посвящал меня в свою частную жизнь.  
\- Мы были знакомы?  
\- Определенно.  
\- Я один из твоих мертвых или забытых соратников?  
\- Не в этой реальности.  
\- Как это понять?  
\- Ну вот так, – улыбнулся Бьякуран. – Я – из другой.  
***  
Фанерная розовая вывеска приветствовала его как старого друга, как возлюбленного, чья страсть утихла, но глубинное взаимопонимание с годами лишь крепло. Похоже, надпись нашла любимую форму и собиралась остаться в ней. Мягкие изгибы букв и блеск лампочек устраивали эту шлюху больше всего. Мукуро подтащил фанерину к стене, огляделся: за окном – прежний белый шум, капельница исчезла, на стене висит незатейливый пейзаж, фотография альпийского луга. В остальном в комнате ничего не поменялось. Надпись на вывеске по-прежнему просила: «Иди сюда» и была заботливо снабжена стрелкой, чтобы Мукуро не заблудился. Как будто у него были варианты.  
Смотреть в комнате больше было не на что. Мукуро пожал плечами и вышел в коридор через единственную дверь, оглянулся через пару шагов – она исчезла за его спиной. «Ну как обычно», – с легким раздражением подумал Мукуро, и от этой мысли ему стало неуютно, как будто он провел языком по наждачке. «Я что-то упускаю», – понял Мукуро, но в этот момент его размышления прервало тело.  
На самом деле, тел было много. Они лежали на полу, на стенах, на потолке, размазанные и пришпиленные, раскиданные в случайном порядке, как розочки на скатерти. Вскоре он уже не смог идти вперед без того, чтобы не наступить в кровь и во что-то мягкое. На ногах у Мукуро ничего не было, и от ощущения проминавшейся под стопой теплой массы его чуть не вырвало; он поскользнулся и схватился рукой за стену. Стена была липкой. «Спокойно, – сказал себе Мукуро. – Я очень крутой».  
После этого он побежал. Тусклые голубые лампы едва обрисовывали розочки тел, между которыми лавировал Мукуро. Разраставшийся круг света неровно скакал впереди – словом, спринт был выигрышным, он почти добежал, и уже видел перед собой новую просторную комнату, но тут что-то дернуло Мукуро за плечо, и так сильно, что он проснулся.  
***  
\- Как ты это сделал? – прохрипел Мукуро. Он потянулся убрать липкие волосы со лба, но не смог двинуть рукой – и обнаружил, что удобно упакован в смирительную рубашку.  
\- Тихо, – шикнул на него Дино, гневно сверкнул глазами и ушел за угол дома. Мукуро остался одиноко лежать на шезлонге на заднем дворе, как загорающий турист на пляже. Солнце было в зените, от далеких гор веяло холодом. Босые ноги мерзли.  
Рядом раздались голоса. Нервный обволакивающий баритон Дино и два незнакомых, сухих, канцелярских. Живот неприятно скрутило; Мукуро почувствовал инстинктивное желание убраться куда-нибудь подальше, за занавес Альп, и в этот момент они вышли из-за угла. Их было двое, и в первый момент ему показалось, что это санитары, настолько больничной выглядела их белая форма. В их облике было что-то знакомое, сама ситуация была знакомой и напоминала о чрезвычайно неприятных вещах.  
\- Социальная служба, – представился высокий белый; толстый белый кивнул и вытащил блокнотик.  
Мукуро сглотнул. Картина выстроилась помимо его воли: коварный Дино задумал сдать его властям. Изумительная перспектива, учитывая некоторые... проблемы с его способностями.  
\- Ты грязная, несправедливая свинья, – начал Мукуро, но Дино его перебил. Он шагнул вперед, заслоняя шезлонг от белых санитаров; улыбка матери Терезы как родная сверкнула на лице.  
\- Это мой брат Эмильен. Он припадочный, – сказал Дино санитарам из социальной службы, и Мукуро окаменел от ярости. Все злые слова, которыми он хотел наградить Дино, мгновенно преобразовались в намерение убийства – здесь, сейчас, любыми доступными способами.  
\- Понятно, – протянул толстый белый, смерил Мукуро взглядом тухлой рыбы и принялся строчить в блокнотике. Высокий покачал головой, поджал губы и обратился к Дино:  
\- Какой диагноз?  
Дино покопался в кармане и вытащил пачку плотно исписанных бумаг, усыпанных печатями.  
\- Он в ремиссии, – с радостью, заставлявшей заподозрить легкую степень олигофрении, поделился с работниками Дино; подошел и погладил Мукуро по голове. – Ты что-то хотел сказать?  
\- Мне солнце глаза слепит, – выплюнул Мукуро и добавил: – свинья.  
\- Как же это я не подумал, – огорчился Дино, снял надвинутые на лоб солнцезащитные очки и наклонился, заправляя дужки за уши Мукуро. «Еще немного ниже, – подумал Мукуро, – и я откушу тебе нос. Или губу».  
\- Разделяем вашу радость, – без эмоций сказал один из санитаров; второй так же сухо поинтересовался:  
\- Вам нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, благодарю. Мы справляемся, – во взгляде Дино, направленном на «припадочного брата», было столько любви, что Мукуро начал опасаться, что его кожа задымится.  
\- Мы навестим вас через три месяца, – сказал толстый и пошел в сторону лужайки с дубом.  
\- Не провожайте, – кивнул второй и удалился за ним.  
В оглушенном молчании Мукуро наблюдал, как вертолет социальной службы – белый с эмблемой на боку – уносится в сторону юга.  
\- Они нашли мою дачу, – вздохнул Дино. Мукуро заметил, что он успел сесть рядом, потеснив связанные рубашкой колени.  
\- И что теперь будет? – спросил Мукуро. – Кстати, шезлонг одноместный.  
\- Да ничего. Этот такой дом... особенный.  
\- Зачем тогда все это? – Мукуро дернул плечом, отчего очки сползли с переносицы. – Ты мог просто сказать им, что ты фермер.  
Если дом окружали защитные контуры Тумана, подпитанные пламенем рода Каваллоне – Дино мог сказать, что он розовый слоник, и солдаты Мильфиоре поверили бы в это.  
\- Захотелось, – ответил Дино, и Мукуро понял – ему тоже скучно, ужасно, однообразно и выматывающе, и этот спектакль он устроил только ради того, чтобы развлечь себя и Мукуро.  
\- Поиграли и хватит, – подвел итог Мукуро, – развяжи меня.  
\- А мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в смирительной рубашке, – сказал Дино и потянулся, чтобы сделать еще какую-нибудь гадость вроде той – погладить по волосам или поправить очки, – но на сей раз Мукуро успел это предотвратить.  
***  
В угол аптечного шкафа закатилась бутылка дезинфицирующей жидкости, бинт и вату Дино нашел в ванной комнате. Вряд ли укус Мукуро мог грозить бешенством, но умирал тот с незавидной частотой. Отгоняя мысли о трупном яде, Дино вколол себе противостолбнячную сыворотку и замотал ладонь. Белые витки заставили его вспомнить похожий эпизод, произошедший много месяцев назад, до войны и другой жизни – когда ему не приходилось по досочке разбирать любимый дом, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то намек на победу, когда он мог в любой момент разжечь огонь в камине щелчком пальцев.  
Тогда он тоже ходил с перемотанной рукой, смеялся как больной и улыбался как идиот – все как сегодня, только тогда это были симптомы начинавшейся лихорадки. Дино был влюблен. Его зрение обострилось, золотой свет просачивался в уголки глаз. Каролина сидела на ступеньке лестницы, вокруг нее пролетали офицеры и громыхали оружием, а она сидела и чистила яблоко старым охотничьим ножом. Дино поднялся к ней, присел ниже, и хаотичное кружение пчел в улье за полтора часа до начала операции остановилось. Он взял из ее рук яблоко и нож, маскируя лихорадку под галантность дона к подчиненной; не поднимая глаз, срезал шкурку и говорил о какой-то ерунде.  
Когда он закончил, яблоко не только лишилось кожуры, но и приняло подозрительно кубическую форму. Каролина посмотрела на него с легким снисхождением, но по-доброму: как будто бы в ее силах было видеть грехи Дино и прощать их. Дино протянул ей нож и замешкался, не желая разжимать пальцы, вставать и уходить, дальше быть собой – ему хотелось остаться здесь, вдали от суеты пчелиного улья. Каролина отпустила нож, лезвие соскользнуло, и дымка рассеялась – он стоял с окровавленной рукой посреди лестницы, а она смотрела на него снизу вверх, смотрела пусто, будто не понимала, как так получилось и что сейчас произошло.  
Сейчас она была здесь, с ним – как и остальные, спала в холодном подвале и не видела белого света. Боль притупилась, или он к ней привык, и теперь всегда мог сдержаться, увидев летящую грань волос, усталые глаза, движение, которым она одергивала манжету; в памяти стыли воспоминания о том, как ее улыбка, пущенная вполоборота, вышибала из него все мысли, и не оставалось ничего, кроме немого восторга.  
***  
\- И снова здравствуй! – провозгласил Мукуро, заходя в комнату. Однако вывеска, которую он приветствовал, исчезла – ее место у противоположной стены заняло зеркало. На нем не было надписей, тусклая золотая рама немного припудрена патиной, углы стекла почернели. Зеркало было старым и скучным, и ничуть не напоминало вывеску и ее производные. Мукуро подошел к нему с долей осторожности, отводя взгляд и пристально изучая стены; потом взглянул на амальгаму резко, как ястреб.  
За краем стекла мелькнула рука. Мукуро пробило дрожью – стекло было пустым, и только след движения напоминал о предназначении всех зеркал: отражать взглянувшего на него. Мукуро обернулся, но он оставался один в комнате, дверь в коридор была закрыта; и тут он заметил фотографию.  
Почему он не сделал этого в прошлый раз?  
Мукуро подошел и отлепил удерживавший фотографию скотч от стены. На снимке была горная лужайка: ничем не примечательный кадр, сделанный туристом. Бытовая красота, которую нельзя вдохнуть. Горы вдалеке, солнце на скалах, – такое яркое, что все остальное кажется черным, – на стеблях качаются венчики цветов…  
\- Когда мне было восемь лет, мы с родителями поехали в Альпы.  
Мукуро вздрогнул, но остался стоять спиной к зеркалу. Детский голос набрал больше воздуха и продолжил:  
\- Мне нравилось фотографировать. Отец дал мне свой «Хассельблад». Я спрятал пиджак и поднялся наверх, так высоко, что в кадр вошло целое кафе. А они все сидели и сидели.  
\- Точно, – сказал Мукуро и понял, что действительно это помнит. – Они бесконечно разговаривали. В столовой, на кухне, в машине. Низкими голосами, чтобы не было слышно. Как будто о чем-то спорили.  
\- Ага, – подтвердил мальчик и закончил, – а потом мы вернулись домой. И по дороге он сказал, что мне пора начинать думать о будущем. И нужно определиться, кем я хочу стать.  
\- Что ты ему ответил? – спросил Мукуро и очень медленно обернулся.  
\- Да я до сих пор не решил, – дернул плечом мальчик.  
Он сидел, болтая ногами, на подоконнике отраженного окна – примерно там же, где стоял Мукуро, но когда Мукуро подошел к зеркалу, мальчик не сдвинулся с места. Ему было десять лет или близко к тому; у него были нестриженные волосы, которые прикрывали правый глаз. Он был одет в больничную рубашку и шорты, и на сгибах его локтей расплывались синяки от уколов.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? – задал Мукуро вопрос и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом; чувство фарса было настолько сильным, что он почти проснулся.  
\- Не знаю, – маленький Мукуро задрал нос и отвернулся. – Ты очень редко приходишь.  
\- В последнее время я прихожу часто.  
\- И все же предпочитаешь видеть вместо меня розовую вывеску. Отлично! – несмотря на возраст, язвил ребенок уже весьма достойно. – Если это то, что ты думаешь обо мне – лучше не приходи вовсе.  
\- Эти тела в коридоре. Твоя работа?  
\- Моя. И твоя. Ты не помнишь?  
\- Я ничего не помню, – сказал Мукуро, понурившись, но уловка не сработала.  
\- Ну так иди вперед, и все узнаешь, – раздраженно ответил ребенок, открыл свое – отраженное – окно, свесил ноги и спрыгнул в белый шум.  
Мукуро последовал его совету, и на этот раз успешно добрался до конца коридора: то ли тот раздвинул стены, то ли тел на полу стало меньше… Коридор завершался светлой пустой комнатой. По ее стенам были развешаны фотографии (альпийские снимки Мукуро), две закрытые двери вели в неизведанное прекрасное будущее – или прошлое? «Целых две, – хмыкнул Мукуро, – какой богатый выбор». Он подошел ближе и заметил, что к дверям неровно приклеены бумажки. «С начала», гласил листок на правой двери. «С конца» – предлагал листок, приклеенный к левой.  
Мукуро был далеко не такой хаотичной личностью, как о нем думали окружающие. Он прибегал к хаосу как к методу действия лишь тогда, когда исчерпывались остальные варианты; до этого момента он предпочитал идти по порядку. Почти не задумавшись, Мукуро открыл правую дверь.  
***  
Голос за окном надрывался уже без малого полчаса, когда Дино проснулся. Разгромленная комната купалась в липком закатном свете; прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как Дино задремал и забыл Мукуро в смирительной рубашке. Эта мысль вызывала смешанные чувства, эдакое окрашенное ужасом удовольствие: с одной стороны, Мукуро давно нарывался, с другой – его месть обещала быть изобретательной и непредсказуемой.  
Дино протер глаза и выглянул в окно. Шезлонг был пуст.  
Мукуро нашелся в одной из своих могил. Закутанный в рубашку и недовольный до усталости, он даже вызывал сочувствие.  
\- Это ты виноват в том, что со мной происходит, – донесся сердитый голос, и жалость испарилась.  
\- Что же с тобой произошло? – спросил Дино, давясь смехом.  
\- Пошел домой, упал и сломал шею. Будь добр, развяжи меня наконец. Хотя вообще я не об этом.  
\- А о чем?  
Распутать ремни было не так просто, в складки ткани забилась земля. Мукуро напоминал упрямого вампира – бледный, в саване, сидящий на дне могилы. Дино помог ему встать на ноги и размять запястья, не торопя с ответом. Мукуро копал на совесть, и пока они выбирались из глубокой ямы, с гор спустились быстрые сумерки. Мукуро уселся на диване в позе гордой жертвы, баюкая замерзшие ступни. Когда Дино принес ему чай и грелку, он уже выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным, но Дино не обманывался: рано или поздно месть должна была последовать.  
\- Ты и твой дом. Из-за него со мной творится эта чертовщина, – Мукуро с ненавистью посмотрел на рубашку, валяющуюся в углу.  
\- Мукуро, – осторожно начал Дино, – за то время, что мы здесь живем, ты не поделился со мной подробностями того, что с тобой происходит, как и почему.  
\- Как и почему – я не знаю, – отрезал Мукуро. Самообладание и апломб не покидали его и теперь, ничем не выдавая нервозности, которую Дино чувствовал кожей, – а вот что – это интересный вопрос.  
Он откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза; побарабанил пальцами по кружке и равнодушно перечислил:  
\- Во-первых, мои самоубийства. Я не могу их контролировать и не помню, что происходит после того, как это случается. Во-вторых – я не чувствую свою силу. Я больше ничего не могу, Каваллоне.  
Дино застыл, чувствуя, как по пищеводу стекает липкий холодный страх. Страх волнами омывал Мукуро, открытый и явный – первобытный страх беззащитного животного, скалящего пустую пасть из норы в лесу. Дино поднял руку и заметил едва различимое движение: Мукуро опасался его, хотел избежать прикосновения, не доверяя намерениям.  
Дино поднял руку и медленно положил ее на чужое плечо, позволяя страху и жалости течь сквозь себя, вымываться в ноль; они сидели так, пока чай не остыл, и часы в гостиной не пробили новый день.  
***  
Посередине поляны полыхал костер, наводя на мысли о языческих праздниках и человеческих жертвоприношениях. Пламя нанизывалось на доски, уложенные в форме сидящего человека – обман зрения или объект на выставке современного искусства? Это могла быть тряпичная кукла на проволочном каркасе, сшитая художником для того, чтобы донести невнятный мессадж до публики, желающей хлеба и зрелищ. «Остановите войну во Вьетнаме». «Руки прочь от заповедных лесов Хербурга». «Тестирование косметики на животных – бесчеловечно».  
За костром наблюдал единственный зритель, сидевший на крыльце и жалевший, что он не курит. Это внесло бы нотку понимания, намек на коммуникацию – поддержать Мукуро тлеющей сигаретой, каким-никаким, но огоньком. Недавний разговор зримо выбил Мукуро из колеи, заставил покрыться неоттираемой коростой позора: вряд ли он нашел бы для себя что-то более унизительное, чем говорить о своем поражении, не бравируя, не имея возможности сделать из слабости силу.  
Осевшие в крови религиозные практики христианского Запада верным способом очищения полагали огонь. Раньше Мукуро не практиковал самосожжение; Дино питал надежду, что этот срыв больше не повторится. Во второй раз он точно не выдержит, и на предложение поджечь костер пламенем Неба ответит выстрелом в живот.  
***  
Бьякуран заложил руки за спину и ходил туда-сюда, похожий на сутулого преподавателя-аспиранта. Его волосы топорщились как перья, а крылья волочились за ним, как хвост.  
\- Условная коалиция, к которой ты условно принадлежишь, борется против моего господства. В рамках условного служения этой коалиции ты безусловно мне подгадил. Незаконно проник в организацию, изображал моих сотрудников, был плохим парнем.  
\- Замечательно. Я плохой.  
\- Настолько, что жить не хочешь и не помнишь, кто ты такой.  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Да неужели. Вернемся к делу. Я обладаю замечательной способностью перемещаться между мирами. Отдельные личности трактуют эту способность чересчур узко. Поэтому когда в неком третьем мире…  
\- В Африке?  
\- В Японии, вообще-то, но я о другом. Когда в другом мире – не в том, где ты живешь, – плохим добрым людям посчастливилось поймать меня до вступления в полную силу, они заблокировали некоторую часть моих способностей. Но у меня осталось много всяких интересных вариантов, и вот я здесь. Когда выдается свободная минутка, захожу поболтать. У тебя замечательный транс, длительный и с широким пропускным каналом.  
\- Ты знаешь меня в мире, где я живу?  
\- Мукуро, – устало произнес Бьякуран, – кончай придуриваться.  
\- Я даже не помню этого имени, – равнодушно признался Мукуро, подкидывая в руке неизвестно откуда взявшееся йо-йо.  
***  
Он родился в семье Эстранео – в самом ее сердце: он был сыном босса, наследником. Его отца за глаза звали Профессором, потому что тот был немолод и увлечен наукой настолько, чтобы переориентировать деятельность целой семьи исключительно на разработки. Нельзя сказать, что это был проигрышный ход – напротив, мало кто достигал такого успеха в создании новых видов оружия и ядов, а это всегда в цене у знающих людей.  
Мать Мукуро была печальной юной женщиной (поэтому его идеалом женщины осталась дева печальная, а с печальными девами иногда становится донельзя скучно). Он не задавался вопросом о разнице в возрасте родителей и не интересовался наличием братьев и сестер, потому что семья Эстранео жила в некотором смысле как большая семья. Их дом – он же лаборатория – всегда был полон людей в белых халатах, каждый из которых приходился Мукуро тем или иным родственником. Это были люди широко эрудированные, изобретательные равно как на работе, так и в досуге – понятно, что детство Мукуро не было скучным. Он получил домашнее образование; его отец был вечным, как тотемный столб, и собирался вести дела семьи единолично. Мукуро знал, что гипотетически когда-нибудь займет его место. Или не займет. Его интересовали буддизм, лягушки в банках с формалином, связь температуры тела с эмоциями человека, документальная съемка и художественная фотография.  
Так обстояли дела к тому моменту, когда отец обрадовал Мукуро известием о том, что ему необходимо выбрать себе школу. Это был, можно так сказать, первый кризис. Мукуро вовсе не планировал выплывать из теплых вод Эстранео – его детские эксперименты могли плавно перетечь в серьезные исследования, и никакое отсутствие диплома не было бы помехой. Но отец в форме, лишенной возможности апелляции, сообщил об обоюдном родительском решении: в лето, когда Мукуро исполнится десять, он должен отбыть для получения образования. «Твоя мать сказала, что ты не сможешь общаться со сверстниками, – вздохнул отец, – а тебе, как наследнику, это совершенно необходимо. Деловые связи».  
Полтора года из двух оставшихся Мукуро посвятил разработке и осуществлению плана подмены. Это была чудовищная в своем цинизме и совершенная в простоте схема, сорвавшаяся лишь по вине установленных без ведома Мукуро камер наблюдения. М.М. – одна из сестер, его несложившаяся марципановая копия – была отправлена в ссылку во Францию, а Мукуро посажен под домашний арест. Еще полгода он тренировался ориентироваться по звездам, по компасу, по мху; открывать консервы топором, плести гамак из собственных волос и разговаривать на китайском и японском. (Никто уже не помнил, почему, но они с М.М. решили бежать в Японию). Несмотря на многочисленные возможности для побега, в день своего рождения перед торжественным ужином Мукуро вынул листок со списком школ, написанным отцом от руки, и не глядя ткнул пальцем в строку.  
***  
\- Мне нужна одежда, – привычно не поздоровался Мукуро, шелестя халатом по полу.  
Для того, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на него, Дино понадобилось несколько секунд дипломатических экивоков со своей выдержкой. Воображение рисовало ему говорящий стейк сильной прожарки, сервированный листком салата и соусом из голубого сыра.  
Фантазия подвела: кожа Мукуро выглядела максимум обгоревшей на солнце. Щеки и заметная в вырезе шея едва светились красным загаром, и это было все, что напоминало о костре. Халат сползал; Мукуро раздраженно поправил его, и рукав съехал до локтя, обнажая длинные шрамы на предплечье.  
\- Ты решил, что если не будешь выглядеть как гейша, я не дам тебе, во что одеться? – сдерживая непотребную ухмылку, осведомился Дино.  
Мукуро дернул подбородком, без слов выражая все мысли по этому поводу. Прядь упала на плечо, розовая щека исказилась морщинкой презрения – в этом жесте было что-то знакомое и странное, будто Дино где-то видел его раньше. Он завис, пытаясь поймать ощущение, но Мукуро уже смотрел на него прямо и нетерпеливо.  
\- Ну что, долго мне ждать? И кстати, зачем ты отдираешь обои?  
\- Чиню проводку, – отстраненно ответил Дино. – Пойдем, посмотрим, что здесь можно найти.  
Он был смутно благодарен Мукуро за то, что тот просидел в своей спальне без малого неделю, отращивая новую кожу. Был ли он смущен, или не хотел шокировать Дино – неважно, тихие шаги в направлении кухни и ванной комнаты можно было заметить только по ночам. Когда Дино готовил что-то, то ставил поднос у порога; наверняка на столе Мукуро скопилась гора грязной посуды. Тот был отчаянным неряхой и мог жить в любых условиях, но после нескольких разговоров на повышенных тонах начал сам оттирать ванну от крови и даже, кажется, закидал землей пару могил.  
Разбор кладовки вынес ворох одежды Дино за разные года: списанные в утиль любимые брюки, новые нелюбимые рубашки, джинсы и пару неподошедших кед. Мукуро оглядел добытое с непреодолимой тоской и суммировал:  
\- Это провал. Тебя никто не учил нормально одеваться, да?  
Дино пожал плечами, болтая ногами с кухонной стойки. Он чистил яблоко и пребывал в прострации: неуловимые детали, суть которых он не мог проанализировать, как рой мух вертелись в голове, замедляя реакции и уводя в сторону от любого дела, которым он пытался заниматься.  
\- Ни одной пары человеческой обуви, – припечатал Мукуро, сортируя кучки вещей на «совсем отвратно» и «непередаваемое убожество».  
\- А куда делась твоя одежда? – отмер Дино.  
Мукуро медленно встал и посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Сгорела.  
\- Ты украл мой халат, – дошло до Дино.  
\- Мне нужно было в чем-то выйти!  
\- Изумительно. Мой любимый халат. Он будет вонять горелым мясом.  
\- Подавись, – Мукуро закатил глаза, сгрузил халат на руки Дино и удалился, светя голыми ногами и держа в охапке кучу вещей, которую Дино опознал как «отвратно».  
Автоматически, из чистого любопытства, Дино поднес мягкую ткань к лицу. Халат не пах ни мясом, ни парфюмом, которым Мукуро пользовался, когда им доводилось видеться до войны. Вода и мыло, что-то родное – Дино успел испугаться, но понял, что это его собственный лосьон после бритья.  
Все еще раздетый, Мукуро заглянул в кухню и подобрал с пола белые кеды; буркнул «да не пахнет он мясом!» и скрылся вновь.  
Мысли путались, ходили кругами и возвращались к ощущению смутного удовольствия, совершенно не оставляя места размышлениям о деле.  
***  
А подумать о деле стоило.  
День за днем Дино простукивал стены в поисках ниш, отковыривал паркет в коридорах и разбирал столы. Чучело оленя, украшавшее гостиную, пришлось оттащить на свалку, организованную в гараже: распотрошив его, Дино не нашел ничего, кроме опилок. Тайники отцовского бюро содержали в себе мелко исписанные блокноты, изучением которых Дино занимался большую часть времени; кладовая, которую удачно помог разобрать Мукуро, была завалена одеждой и журналами. В сейфе за вешалкой обнаружился очередной арсенал, но от оружия не было никакой пользы – наоборот, приходилось следить за тем, как бы Мукуро его не нашел. С его террористическим талантом Дино был знаком не понаслышке, а вешаться Мукуро явно надоело.  
Рудокопы в подвале бледнели, чахли и опустошали винный погреб, но продолжали рыть землю. С их темпами работы можно было опасаться появления подземного хода до Милана к концу лета. Если бы целью Дино был побег, лучшей команды он бы не нашел, но Дино нужна была жила.  
Исследованием аномальных свойств зеркальной долины его семья занималась уже три поколения кряду. Хранители Тумана регулярно выезжали в экспедиции, увозя с собой все более и более обширный штат помощников. Дед Каваллоне построил в центре зоны дом с разветвленной сетью подземных лабораторий. Для Дино база называлась дачей – все детство он проводил лето здесь, в единственном месте на Земле, где мог почувствовать себя обычным человеком.  
Ирония заключалась в том, что сейчас Дино и Мукуро находились в абсолютно одинаковом положении. Дино точно знал, что зона не блокирует пламя Тумана: все ее свойства были изучены годами раньше. Территорию долины накрывал обширный купол, маскировавший любые проявления пламени – это и позволяло лаборатории в подвале вести исследования, не опасаясь атаки Мильфиоре. Зона покровительствовала всем стихиям и скрывала их от внешнего мира, забирая взамен немногое: она выпивала пламя Неба до дна, оставляя Дино бездыханной медузой на морском берегу.  
***  
Мукуро вошел в дверь, и мультик остановился. Головы присутствующих за столом поворачивались к нему медленно, как на шарнирах; их глаза были пусты, их зубы были белыми, их руки сжимали бокалы. На короткий момент ему показалось, что в столовой сидит толпа кукол на деревянных стульях: на всех – одинаково пошитые костюмы и у всех в головах опилки. Точка зрения сменилась так резко, что он едва успевал сориентироваться, но мгновение тянулось и длилось, давая секунды на то, чтобы сообразить.  
Он знал всю прошедшую жизнь и ни секундой больше – ему было десять, и его время заканчивалось на этом моменте. Сейчас он должен был объявить своей доброй семье о том, где проведет следующие восемь лет, возвращаясь только на каникулы. Он вновь ощущал тело и его тяжесть, но не ощущал эмоций.. Мукуро смотрел на мир из своей головы – эта голова кружилась, потому что находилась непривычно низко. Люди поворачивались один за другим, и он должен был им что-то сказать; что он должен был им сказать?  
Мукуро не помнил, в какую школу, зажмурившись, ткнул огорченный десятилетний ребенок. Это был момент слива, абсолютного провала. Вот-вот они повернутся, и что тогда будет?  
***  
Рука легла на загривок так плавно и естественно, будто это было привычным жестом, будто она просто возвращалась на место, которое занимала всегда. Погладила, убрала отросшие волосы и прошлась костяшками по стянутым мышцам, разогревая и принося легкую приятную боль. Дино наклонил голову вниз, расправил плечи – и очнулся.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Смотришься как дерьмо, – с удовольствием поделился Мукуро, цепляя пальцами трапециевидную мышцу и сминая ее в ладони. Хватка у него была крепкая: Дино подавился недовольным мычанием и сел смирно.  
\- Удивительное наблюдение для человека, который десять лет провел в физрастворе.  
\- Грубая попытка сменить тему. Попробуй еще раз. Чем ты занимаешься, что у тебя спина напоминает сковородку?  
\- Я ремонтирую пол.  
\- Ага, – согласился Мукуро и воткнул горсть под лопатку. – Ломаешь.  
\- Протекают трубы. Паркет вздыбился.  
\- Точно. Без него будет лучше.  
Голос Мукуро был сладким елеем, замешанным на красном перце; его массаж вызывал похожие ощущения.  
\- Хочешь содрать с меня кожу? – спросил Дино, скрипя зубами.  
\- О чем ты. Это просто жест милосердия. Рука помощи, так сказать.  
\- Не ожидал от тебя подобной щедрости.  
\- Считай это благодарностью за все разы, когда ты меня выкапывал, – пожал плечами Мукуро. Он выглядел спокойным – что, если не просмотр старинной коллекции фильмов, может расслабить бдительность? Дино поколебался секунду и решился.  
\- Извини за тот день с рубашкой. Я перевязывал укус и заснул.  
\- Проехали, – Мукуро махнул рукой и отодвинулся.  
Дино сменил диск и принес из холодильника пиво; он уже начал засыпать под длинные титры очередного шедевра мирового кинематографа, разморенный усталостью и теплом, когда Мукуро заговорил.  
\- Я каждый день пытаюсь. Просыпаюсь и вижу этот белый потолок. Я с большим удовольствием сделал бы из него небо – раньше мне нужно было только этого пожелать. Или могилы. Один щелчок пальцев, и на их месте росла бы трава. Да и сам луг выглядел бы получше, чем сейчас, – он скептически нахмурил лоб.  
\- Как бы ты это сделал? – заинтересовался Дино.  
\- Я бы заставил их поверить в то, что их зарыли, – Мукуро посмотрел на Дино так, как будто он не понимал очевидных вещей.  
\- Могилы.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Поверить.  
\- Каваллоне, – лицо Мукуро выражало страдание. – Ты что, совсем не знаешь, как работают иллюзии?  
\- Не доводилось.  
\- Твои хранители говно. Смотри. Иллюзии – это моя прихоть, фантазии, воплощенные в жизнь.  
\- Для этого нужно иметь неплохое воображение.  
\- И пламя Тумана. Оно дает возможность взаимодействовать с физическим миром, изменять его структуру так, как я придумаю.  
\- Если ты снова хочешь обвинить мой дом в своей творческой импотенции, я скажу тебе еще раз: здесь поколениями работали иллюзионисты. Никаких проблем с пламенем Тумана тут нет и не может быть.  
\- И над чем они работали? – взгляд, которым Мукуро буравил его лоб, остротой мог сравниться с шилом.  
\- Над защитой, – нашелся Дино.  
\- Допустим. Тогда почему я ничего не могу? Я колол тебя вилкой уже пять раз. У меня нет контроля ни над чем – ни над твоим сознанием, ни над самой простенькой иллюзией.  
\- Может быть, у тебя проблемы с фантазией? – наугад бросил Дино, изрядно разозленной покушением на свою личность, – или ты погрузился в бездну комплексов и больше не веришь в себя.  
\- Это невозможно, – Мукуро выглядел искренне удивленным. – Это не то, что можно взять или отнять.  
Он уткнулся в бокал и молчал остаток вечера, вялым взглядом следя за ангелом, решающим собственные проблемы в небе над Берлином.  
***  
Семя сомнения, оброненное Каваллоне от обиды, упало на благодатную почву и в течение дней стало главным, что занимало ум Мукуро. До этого главной теорией, которой придерживался Мукуро, был зловещий и нелогичный план авторства коротышки Реборна: поместить Мукуро в среду, блокирующую его способности, чтобы воспитать в нем лояльность к Вонголе. Кто знает, чем Саваде пришлось заплатить за его освобождение: Вендиче могли сами наложить карательные санкции или потребовать их соблюдения от поручителя. Это Мукуро вполне мог понять – он не мог понять, как ему сбежать из опасной зоны, если каждые несколько часов он испытывал удушающее желание влезть в петлю, а защититься от отрядов Мильфиоре мог только с помощью холодного оружия.  
Мукуро сто раз проклял Бьякурана и раннее начало войны. Они ожидали активных действий в августе; на это он и рассчитывал, переписываясь с Савадой о сделке. В то время как Фран и М.М. в недрах беспечного замка Варии готовились к операции, которую Мукуро продумывал не один год, Мукуро развлекался игрой в шашки с Вонголой, вот и доигрался. Савада вытащил его первым, успев раньше Франа. Может быть, он нарушил сложный ритуал извлечения тела, тем самым лишив Мукуро способностей навсегда?  
Разнообразие возможных причин множилось до бесконечности. Но Каваллоне по-прежнему съедобно готовил, его дом был надежно спрятан от атак Бьякурана, а в своих цветных снах Мукуро куда-то бесконечно шел, и это было все, что он помнил об их содержании. Раз или два он попробовал сбежать, выбраться из зоны собственного бессилия, но кончилось это только тем, что, пройдя пять километров по ночному лесу, он утопился в первом попавшемся озере, а способности так и не вернулись.  
Он попробовал связаться со своими медиумами – их умы молчали, нагоняя тусклую тоску. Были ли они живы? Вынужденная беспомощность помогала погружению в бездну комплексов, освещенную пламенем интуиции Каваллоне.  
Могло ли быть так, что он действительно перестал доверять себе?  
***  
Мукуро решил не искушать судьбу и назвал имя самой правильной, классической школы, эдакого Оксфорда в мире мафии. У нее было название – какое-то длинное, скучное, и конечно же забытое как учениками, так и директорами. Последние двести лет цивилизованный мир знал школу как “школу”. Мукуро был там не один: после долгого драматургичного скандала Кен и Чикуса отправились с ним. Мукуро не стремился к власти, но все получилось как-то само собой, и через пару лет он прочно занимал правую сторону студенческого парламента, окруженный клином единомышленников и примкнувших. Левая сторона пропагандировала анархию и наркотики – это были дети мясных баронов, набравших силу во время последнего передела рынка, торговцев оружием и телами.  
Учеба была легкой, свободное время – благодаря оборудованной лаборатории – насыщенным. По причине жесткого шовинистического ценза в школе пышным цветом цвела однополая любовь. Мукуро в ту пору не интересовали ни мальчики, ни девочки. Он вел переписку с М.М., удовлетворяя не только свои романтические потребности, но и фантазии доброй половины контингента: М.М. с непревзойденным мастерством описывала быт закрытой академии для девочек, снабжая свои письма к брату мощнейшими по силе воздействия на сознание подробностями. Ксерокопии лесбийского порно в эпистолярном жанре ходили из рук в руки, подшивались в книги и задрачивались до полной нечитаемости. Француженки давали фору даже горячим итальянским парням. Претенденты на руку и сердце многоопытной М.М. выстроились в очередь, ставшую известной за пределами школы, и их не смущало даже наличие в сексуальной биографии прекрасной дамы семитомника подшивок с названиями в стиле романов «Анжелика».  
Все это пролетало мимо него. Вместо романов Мукуро был погружен в свои проекты, подобные гидре: стоило кончиться одному, на горизонте уже маячило два, вместо романтики он имел недосып и выхоленную одноразовыми перчатками кожу рук, а любовь ему заменяли формулы и стратегии развития Эстранео. После серии неприятных разговоров к Мукуро пришло понимание того, что отец не вечен, и осчастливленный наследник погрузился в разработку комбинаций. Он планировал интереснейшие вещи относительно семейного бизнеса, и по приблизительным расчетам годов обучения ему едва-едва должно было хватить на подготовку.  
***  
Дино снял дверь с петель и потянулся за стамеской. Проверив полы во всем доме на предмет тайников и ободрав половину обоев, а также разбив лампу в столовой (это было случайностью), он принялся за менее очевидные варианты. Дубовые двери на поверку оказались заполнены пустотой, что вызывало подозрения.  
Разобравшись с креплением панели, Дино посветил фонариком в полость. Письма внутри не было. Разочарование было тяжелым, но Дино не сдавался: впереди было еще множество комнат.  
\- И чем тебе не угодила дверь? – спросил Мукуро, околачивавшийся во дворе. Он странной любовью полюбил шезлонг, и в солнечные часы не слезал с него, наверстывая загар. До Дино ему было далеко: годы заключения надежно выбелили кожу.  
\- В ней завелись термиты, – отмахнулся Дино, сколачивая дверь обратно. Повесив ее на место, он вернулся на улицу со следующей. Настроение было приподнятым – в долину пробиралось лето, и Мукуро не радовал его плановыми самоубийствами уже второй день.  
\- Я не знаю, почему ты это делаешь, – тихо произнес Мукуро из-за плеча, – но надеюсь, что сам ты это знаешь.  
Он умел не быть назойливым, полагаясь на умение добывать любую нужную ему информацию самостоятельно. Дино не сомневался, что когда-нибудь Мукуро доберется до правды, но сейчас тот был слишком занят своим внутренним миром, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то еще. Заскучав, Мукуро ушел в дом и стал греметь чем-то на кухне. Что нового он хотел там найти? Все ножи уже были заляпаны его венозной кровью, а в аптечке не осталось ничего, кроме аспирина и зеленки.  
Вернув пятую дверь на петли, Дино упал в траву и сдвинул со лба очки, удерживавшие челку. Волосы отросли – у него не доходили руки подстричь их, и Дино прихватывал короткий хвост резинкой. Пять дверей были проверены, оставалось восемь; восемь дверей и еще невообразимое количество вариантов, куда отец в припадке паранойи мог спрятать свои записи, которые только и могли помочь Дино выиграть эту войну.  
В своих исследованиях отец был близок к истине. Не это ли погубило его здоровье? Рослый и сильный, он сгорел за несколько недель, оставив Дино наследство, под которым прогибались плечи. Дино не жаловался и не жалел, что принял титул. Занятый обучением и налаживанием быта в качестве дона, он долго не возобновлял работу над аномалией, и задался вопросом о том, что значили слова отца: «ищи в земле» только когда первые отряды Мильфиоре занялись отстрелом его поставщиков, а Цуна признался в том, что кольца Вонголы уничтожены.  
Было физически тяжело лишиться пламени на такой долгий срок: Дино жил на базе уже три месяца, но не существовало другого человека, который смог бы найти ответ. Будущее представлялось ему смутно – он воображал источник защитной сферы как жилу металла с уникальными свойствами, расположенную в окрестностях дома. Его специальный отряд копал день и ночь и уже прорыл лисьи лазейки в радиусе многих километров, но до сих пор не нашел ни намека на странный металл. Когда – если – они найдут его, ювелирам Вонголы будет совсем несложно сплести сеть, в которую они поймают Бьякурана.  
Замечтавшись о победе добра и справедливости над злыми умыслами Мильфиоре, Дино почти заснул. Его разбудил вкусный запах и легкий пинок под ребра. Загораживая свет, Мукуро стоял над ним с тарелками, балансирующими в руках.  
\- Обед трудовому классу, – возвестил Мукуро, сгружая тарелки на землю. Дино смотрел на него, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Когда ты успел научиться готовить?  
\- Здесь так скучно, что я скоро крестиком вышивать начну. Подожди, схожу за лимонадом.  
\- Еще и лимонад, – себе под нос заметил Дино, сверля глазами отбивную. Она притягивала взгляд, как магнит – Дино не стал сопротивляться искушению и подцепил ее пальцами.  
\- Свинья, – удовлетворенно припечатал Мукуро, возвращаясь с графином мутной воды.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая.  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом. Как ты вообще стал доном.  
\- Таким уж уродился, – Дино изобразил раскаяние. – Очень вкусно.  
\- Ну точно лучше, чем омлет.  
\- Ты просто не умеешь их готовить.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Залегшая в желудке еда испускала импульсы любви и покоя. Потягивая ледяной лимонад – горький и кислый, как килограмм лимонов, Дино закрыл глаза и положил голову рядом с джинсовым бедром Мукуро. Мукуро погремел бокалом и бросил льдинку в расстегнутый ворот рубашки.  
\- Это одноместный шезлонг, – вспомнил Дино, не размыкая век.  
Мукуро беззвучно хмыкнул. Дино мог представить, как он кивает головой и улыбается, отвернув голову к солнцу – знакомо, совмещая с собой чей-то дрожащий образ.  
\- Расскажи мне про школу? – предложил Мукуро, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Отчего вдруг? – удивился Дино.  
\- Так получилось, что я кое-что знаю о кошмарах, которые снятся Занзасу. Интересно, связаны ли они с тем, что он учился вместе с тобой.  
Дино поленился обижаться на ставшее привычным бытовое хамство и принялся вспоминать.  
***  
Сначала в дверь просунулась голова; за ней вплыл Дино, держащий в руках стопку книг.  
\- Стучаться тебя тоже не учили? – закатил глаза Мукуро, уже зарывшийся в одеяло.  
\- Меня мало чему учили, кроме рукопашного боя и экономической теории.  
\- Поверить не могу. Куда смотрел Реборн.  
\- В светлое будущее, конечно. Смотри, я тебе принес.  
Он скинул книги на ноги Мукуро и стал перечислять:  
\- То, что осталось в библиотеке. Восточная философия – кажется, ты поклонник. Тут Гессе и Достоевский. Урсула Ле Гуин.  
\- Это кто?  
Дино восторженно покачал головой.  
\- Тебя ждет множество чудных открытий.  
\- Надеюсь, это будет поинтереснее, чем сказка про трех поросят.  
\- Скрывать пробелы в своей эрудиции с помощью глупых сравнений – заведомо проигрышная стратегия.  
\- А может, меня тоже ничему не учили.  
\- Ты талантливый. Пора переходить на самообразование.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Мукуро присмотрелся к россыпи обложек – из-под смеси классической литературы и не менее классической фантастики высовывалась потрепанная «Библия вышивания на пяльцах».  
\- Ну-ну, – кивнул Мукуро, открыл «Волшебника Земноморья» и погрузился в чтение.  
***  
\- Наверное, это было не на самом деле, – громко сказал Мукуро и посмотрел в зеркало.  
Зеркало стояло на своем месте. Отражение было пятнадцатью годами младше и бодро корчило рожи – словом, все как обычно. Мукуро с досадой подумал: а почему обычно? Словно эта реальность была главной; словно окончательно проснуться значило остаться. Зеркало было с ним согласно – на запотевшем стекле проступило ультимативное: «Отсюда еще никто никогда не уходил». Мукуро посмотрел на свое отражение – мальчика с перебинтованной головой, с разбитой коленкой, в больничной сорочке.  
\- Ты, может, и не уходил. А я уйду.  
Мукуро укрепился в мысли, что произошедшее с ним в школе не происходило на самом деле – это была какая-то фантазия, проистекшая из неправильного выбора. Поскольку выбор у него был небольшой, Мукуро грешил на названную им школу, а не на правую дверь. Выбери он левую, подписанную кем-то «С конца», ситуация наверняка прояснилась бы быстрее, но так можно было что-то упустить. Что-нибудь важное. Мукуро не мог управлять собой и иллюзиями в мире, который он упрямо считал своей главной реальностью, и позволить себе что-то упустить он тоже не мог.  
Он пошел вперед так решительно и смело, что споткнулся о первое же тело в коридоре; он упал, привычно хлюпнула кровь, но под коленкой что-то очень неправдоподобно хрустнуло. «Так», – прозвучало у Мукуро в голове смешливо и спокойно. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что вместо живых человеческих трупов в коридоре валялись манекены. Кровь была сладкой на вкус и сильно смахивала на клюквенное варенье, а кишки пружинили слишком уж резиново. Апокалипсическая картина на глазах превращалась в фарс.  
«Интересно, что будет дальше», – подумал Мукуро, добежал до развилки и шагнул в правую дверь – в уже знакомый обеденный зал.  
***  
Неприметными шагами лето подбиралось ближе, сминало оборону и закреплялось на позициях. Все меньше оставалось сожалений, забот и шансов на победу; исследователи в подвале назначили бесполезного лаборанта поваром и набирали румянец и вес. Пробы почвы не поддавались анализу: у загадочной аномалии не было видимых признаков, не было физического пространства для жизни, и все-таки она существовала. Ее нельзя было найти в химических формулах и в длинных коридорах рудных нор; блокноты отца содержали только мудрые цитаты из любимых книг, которые ничем не намекали на решение.  
Оставшийся без связи с внешним миром – со своим миром, где Ромарио принял руководство семьей – Дино вяло тосковал и называл себя плохим доном. Но даже эта тоска проминалась под силой тепла: поиски казались ему бесполезными и пустыми, и бесполезной и пустой была голова. Он ходил кругами, открывая сто раз перепроверенные тайники, словно рассчитывал на то, что подсказка появится там волшебным образом. Он маялся от смутной надежды на что-то прекрасное, что должно было случиться, стоило ему отойти на шаг в сторону от протоптанной колеи; он ходил кругами и оставался на месте.  
Однажды ему померещилось, что это призрак старой любви – Дино спустился в подвал, чтобы посмотреть на свою музу, и увидел, что той любви не осталось ни капли. Стараясь уберечь Каролину от зла, он привез ее в долину вместе с исследователями, хотя она была офицером другого отряда. Увяла ли она под люминесцентными лампами в заключении или просто прошло наваждение – он не знал, но в ее движениях больше не было той потаенной гордости и грации, от которых у него отнимался язык и слова замирали кладом под сердцем. Каролина казалась ему куклой, копией, у которой истек срок годности – а прототип если и был где-то, то только в его голове, и предощущение разгадки пилило нервы ржавым ножом.  
***  
\- Может, тебе к психологу сходить? – выдал Дино гениальную идею очередным вечером, который они коротали вместе в гостиной, читая. Мукуро добивал Толкина, а Дино перелистывал «Рыбалку и жизнь».  
\- А что, бывают магические психологи? – поинтересовался Мукуро. – К которым можно прийти и пожаловаться: доктор, у меня пламя барахлит, непреодолимая тяга к самоубийству и сны плохие. Но я их не помню, так что рассказать вам не смогу. Диагностируйте: детская травма или Эдипов комплекс? Это лечится?  
\- Ну разве что пламенем Солнца, – рассмеялся Дино. – Хочешь, выпишем тебе Рехея. Или лучше Луссурию. Он такой знатный… психотерапевт. Как проведет терапию, три дня ходить не будешь. А что, хорошая идея. Он как раз любит мертвеньких, а с этим у тебя проблем, как я вижу, нет.  
\- Достал, – проинформировал Мукуро и захлопнул книгу. – Все. Я иду гулять.  
\- Далеко не ходи, – попросил его Дино, – я тебя искать по оврагам всю ночь буду. До следующего утра.  
\- Пойдем со мной, – зло предложил Мукуро.  
\- Ну пойдем, – Дино неожиданно согласился, и они пошли.  
Под небом было легче дышать. Грудь наполнял чистый предгорный воздух, свежая трава хрустко проминалась под ногами, земля пружинила. Ощущать это было физически приятно – настолько, что зудели кончики пальцев. К ночи у Мукуро обострялось лирическое настроение, и упрямо не хотелось снова умирать. Как и всякое ночное желание, оно было острым и неосуществимым. Как и всякой ночью, ему хотелось множества несбыточных вещей. Мукуро крепко сдружился со своей правой рукой, сублимируя нарастающую неудовлетворенность в кривые вздохи под одеялом, но сейчас бок о бок с ним шагал назойливый Каваллоне, а вот одеяла не наблюдалось.  
Они шли молча, не смотря под ноги, и ноги привели их к старому дровнику с выбеленными поленьями. Мукуро сел на ступеньку под крышей, потом подгреб сухой травы и упал на спину. Дино опустился рядом и рассмеялся.  
\- Хочешь большой и чистой любви, селянка?  
\- Какая уж тут любовь. Сколько лет прошло, а мир так и не превратился в большое и чистое море крови.  
\- Займи ты сторону Бьякурана – может, и превратился бы, – Дино сказал это легко, как будто такой вариант не предполагал его смерти во всех возможных мирах.  
\- Я против военной диктатуры, экономической монополии и бесполых клонов, – отрезал Мукуро. – К тому же, это было бы его море крови. А я хотел мое.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не помню, – равнодушно сказал Мукуро. – Ничего я не помню.  
***  
\- Чудесная ночь на Земле, – Бьякуран покачался на пятках и мечтательно закатил глаза. – Что ж тебе не спится-то, цветик?  
\- Я где-то читал о людях, что спят по ночам, – усмехнулся Мукуро, – ты можешь смеяться, клянусь, я читал это сам.  
\- Ну погулял бы с девушкой. Или с мальчиком.  
\- У нас и мальчика-то никакого нет… в городе живет.  
\- Что это еще за бред? – Бьякуран с досадой уставился ему в переносицу.  
\- Вместе с девушкой. Бросили меня, сволочи, – драматизировал Мукуро.  
\- Если ты про лягушонка, то виллу Варии, при всем желании, трудно назвать городом. Хотя размеры подходящие. Или ты про тот замок в Сан-Франциско, где они порно снимают? Кстати, когда ты вспомнил?  
\- Какое порно, какая Вария? Ничего я не помню.  
\- Ничего не помнишь, а лягушонка помнишь, – улыбнулся Бьякуран.  
\- Акела промахнулся. Они там сражаются с тобой за мировое господство, а я прозябаю в этой сраной деревеньке.  
\- В деревеньке, значит, – Бьякуран вздохнул. – Знал бы раньше…  
\- Шел бы к черту. У тебя все равно ничего не вышло.  
\- Как невежливо с твоей стороны. Ну и ладно. И пойду.  
Он отвернулся и поплыл вдаль – белые крылья ремнями схвачены за спиной, голова поникла. Мукуро не обманывался жалобным видом: Бьякуран был опасен на свободе, в заключении, во сне и наяву. И все-таки за него было обидно. Не за мечту о всемирном господстве – за крылья. Они были очень красивые.  
Мукуро сидел и ждал, пока Бьякуран растворится в молочном тумане. Это заняло немало времени, но ему совершенно некуда было спешить. Когда последние очертания ломкой фигуры истаяли, Мукуро встал и шагнул в дверной проем.  
***  
Мукуро застыл в круге света, как под софитами, и сосредоточенно вспоминал еще хоть какое-нибудь место, куда он мог бы отправиться. В голове были даже не опилки – в голове была пустота. Он не помнил, что случилось на самом деле. Пошел ли он вообще в какую-то школу? Может быть, он послал это сборище к черту и уплыл юнгой в Японию?  
И тогда наконец вспомнил. Была школа, в которой они с М.М. хотели спрятаться, когда сбегут: он – из какого-то элитного колледжа, она – из Франции. Одна из многих засекреченных цитаделей, в которых воспитывались дети власть имущих. Забытая богом, затерянная в складках восточных кимоно, эта школа была нелегким вариантом. Никому бы даже в голову не пришло искать их там, потому что это было безумием: двое итальянских детей среди потомков якудза… и там были еще те ученики, другие, сведения о которых держали в подземном хранилище, настолько это была опасная информация.  
Мукуро нравились опасности.  
Он негромко кашлянул, и время развернулось вперед, приобретая свою привычную скорость. Ярко освещенный зал полыхнул огнями, стукнули вилки, и любящие неравнодушные глаза обратились к нему.  
\- Я выбрал, – сказал Мукуро. Голос был детским, нахальным и тонким. – Я буду учиться в школе Шимон.  
Удивленный шепот волной прокатился по залу. Распахнулись глаза матери, сжались руки отца; Мукуро прошел и сел на свое место, и опять увидел себя и всю столовую со стороны. Сделанный выбор выкинул его из тела, история пошла дальше по колее, и он снова стал пассивным наблюдателем своей жизни. Семья шумно переговаривалась, обсуждая его выбор, перед глазами проносились лица – будто камера киносъемки проезжала по дуге, не обходя никого своим вниманием, кадры сливались в один, сменяясь все быстрее и быстрее и превращаясь в белый шум.  
Заведение под названием «Шимон» оказалось не совсем школой. Точнее, вообще совсем не школой. Мукуро доставили туда на вертолете, потому что заведение располагалось на острове. Встретивший делегацию молодой директор в очках порядком нервничал, показывая особняк и распечатывая контракт, но неточностей в бумагах юристы Эстранео не обнаружили и вскорости оставили Мукуро одного на острове – с нервным очкариком, чемоданом вещей и плохим предчувствием.  
\- Располагайся, – предложил очкарик и исчез в коридорах; всю ночь Мукуро провертелся с боку на бок, а наутро было обнаружено, что директор убит. Шестеро оставшихся на острове учеников («Остальные гостят у родителей: лето ведь», – объяснял вчера Эстранео директор) обвинили во всем Мукуро и он неделю прятался в лесу, отпугивая комаров нестиранными носками. Потом Адельхейд нашла какие-то доказательства того, что Мукуро невиновен, и пригласила вернуться, но Мукуро был непрост, и еще неделю они потратили на переговоры. Потом была война за мытье посуды, потом кончилось лето (немытую посуду решили складировать в одной из гостиных, а чистой еще хватало), и на вопрос Мукуро, когда же вернутся с каникул другие ученики и учителя, Шимон ответили дружным смехом. Их любимой сказкой у костра стала сказка «про Вонголу». Что такое Вонгола, Мукуро себе представлял и про Альянс в целом слышал, но точно не в таких выражениях.  
Они прожили на острове пять лет. Возможно, Мукуро заболел малярией: по ночам к нему приходил некто Спейд и рассказывал страшные истории, потом он стал рассказывать истории голосом Мукуро и жестикулировать его руками, а в один прекрасный день вовсе отказался выселяться из тела. Это время виделось ему особенно смутно, и последним, что он помнил, были сборы семьи Шимон на какую-то Инаугурацию с целью надрать там всем жопы, и тогда он решил: пора линять.  
***  
Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Дино разогнулся и принялся вертеться, разминая спину. После долгих душевных метаний он вынес на улицу старинный стол, от которого мало что осталось после упражнений по поиску тайников, и взялся за паркет – в этот раз уже не разбирая, а укладывая обратно. Дело продвигалось со скрипом, потому что квалификации в этом занятии у Дино не было никакой; еще ему отчаянно мешали волосы, которые прилипали ко лбу и лезли в рот.  
«Хватит», – решил Дино и пошел за ножницами. Однако перед зеркалом его одолели сомнения: даже если бы его школа была школой парикмахеров, он не решился бы стричь живого человека. Выход нашелся быстро – демонстративно постучавшись, Дино ввалился в спальню Мукуро, малодушно надеясь на то, что тот предается любимому пороку и болтается в петле.  
\- Постричь тебя? – задрал бровь Мукуро, в добром здравии рисовавший какие-то схемы. – С чего ты взял, что я это умею?  
\- По крайней мере, у тебя есть вкус, – честно ответил Дино и по самодовольной улыбке понял, что попал в точку.  
\- А еще я не проткну тебе ножницами глаз, да?  
\- И это тоже.  
После получасовых усилий Мукуро заявил, что волосы Дино так же неуправляемы, как он сам, и легче было бы побрить его машинкой. В ответ Дино бросил, что он даже с собственным трезубцем не в состоянии управиться; после этого единственным способом решить конфликт без кровопролития осталось отыскать машинку и вручить ее в руки оскорбленного таланта.  
\- Сиди смирно, – спокойствия в голосе Мукуро хватило бы на вековую криокамеру.  
От страха за свою жизнь Дино закрыл глаза. Воображение рисовало ему то армейский ежик, то зверское убийство с помощью машинки. Но мерное пощипывание приятно щекотало шею, и в какой-то момент он даже начал получать от процедуры удовольствие. Руки Мукуро, несмотря на злость, были точными и теплыми – Дино некстати вспомнил про массаж, однажды сделанный им по доброте душевной, и задумался, разумно ли будет попросить еще и об этом.  
\- Можешь открывать, – сказал Мукуро, бесцеремонно рассеивая грезы. – Давай, не бойся.  
Дино медленно поднял взгляд на зеркало. Его опасения были беспочвенны: машинкой Мукуро воспользовался для того, чтобы отрезать неаккуратный хвостик сзади, а в остальном стрижка была не лишена стиля, и главное – челка не лезла в глаза. Мукуро стоял за спиной и гордо смотрел на свое творение; он подцепил манжету рубашки, вытряхивая светлые волоски, и на сей раз Дино успел вспомнить, где он видел это движение. Словно кто-то раздвинул занавески в его голове, и все осветилось: золотое марево застило взгляд, Дино сморгнул и уставился на Мукуро, не отрывая глаз.  
\- Ты чего? – сказал Мукуро и взъерошил короткие волосы у шеи. – Нормально же получилось.  
Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, Дино снял его ладонь с плеча и прижал к губам. Улыбка провалилась в диафрагму и упала тяжелым камнем в самую глубину, расплескивая волнение и священный ужас в животе.  
***  
Он даже не знал, развеялась та девочка или жила до сих пор. Как не было связи с остальными медиумами и творениями, так не было и с ней: запасная фигура, стратегический запас в стане Каваллоне. Мукуро завел ее год или два назад; периодически развлекался, участвуя в совещаниях и приятно удивляя дона рисковыми предложениями.  
Когда ему пришла идея влюбить Дино в нее – Мукуро не помнил. Наверное, это было в один из черных периодов, когда ему казалось, что все совсем плохо, и стоит задуматься о прочном запасном полигоне. Попасть в семью Каваллоне было не худшим вариантом среди возможных; зацепить Дино в бою булавкой, покопаться в его голове и внушить влюбленность не представляло сложности, но все получилось еще лучше. Он чистил яблоко, сидя на лестнице, и Дино пришел сам, сел у ног, принимая крещение.  
Дино расстегнул манжету и целовал запястье: тщательно, неотрывно, отрешенно. Мукуро нажал на его затылок, думая не то остановить, не то ускорить. Он забыл о той девочке, как только хандра выветрилась – приходил только изредка посмотреть, каждый раз ловил на себе прожигающий затылок взгляд и покидал ее, предоставляя свободу действий вложенной в основу иллюзии линии поведения.  
Как-то он не предполагал, что у Дино все серьезно.  
Никак не предполагал, что тот сумеет разглядеть суть под чужой личиной.  
Вообще не предполагал, что столкнется с этим сам, вживую – в ситуации, когда побег из тела невозможен.  
Оставался выход через дверь; Мукуро представил, что будет, когда Дино узнает все об этой комбинации, и поежился. По руке прокатились мурашки – от холода, от страха, от чужих губ, прихвативших кожу?  
Дино выгладил укус, повернулся на стуле и обхватил Мукуро поперек спины; плавной тенью поднялся, обволакивая своим теплом сквозь одежду. Зарылся носом в шею, о чем-то глухо рассказывая, как будто бормотал зверь – и опять пробежала дрожь. Мукуро прикусил щеку изнутри и подумал, что лучше пять минут позора, чем медленная мучительная смерть от руки разъяренного Каваллоне: пусть думает что хочет, пусть думает, что Мукуро мастер неудачного пикапа, что он смущенная школьница, стесняющаяся прямо заявить о своих чувствах. Что угодно, только не правду, пожалуйста.  
Дино потерся щекой о щеку – свежеподстриженная челка щекотно лизнула губы – и сказал напряженным голосом, который Мукуро предпочел бы не слышать в отношении себя:  
\- Ты боишься.  
В его интонациях было странное удовлетворение, словно он собирался подобрать ножницы и воткнуть их в горло, и крепко держал в пальцах челюсть Мукуро специально для этого.  
\- Я не буду ничего делать, пока тебе страшно.  
Он отступил на шаг, оглядывая Мукуро снизу доверху, – через силу оторвался, неприятно нежно задев губами ухо, – и быстро вышел из комнаты, прикоснувшись рукой к двери.  
Ушло время, чтобы осознать: он неопасен, по крайней мере для Мукуро, сейчас. Дино был влюблен, давно и страшно, и Мукуро попал в ловушку из собственных иллюзий, которыми он больше не мог управлять, и зачем он это затеял тогда, на черта, на черта, на черта.  
***  
Эхо слов потерялось в деревянных стенах. Дом застыл, залитый смолой ожидания, умер в звонкую тишину. Дино сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати; теплые доски каркаса впивались в спину, но он едва ли это чувствовал. Образы смешивались и сливались в пьяный поток: сотни моментов и жестов, заключенных в одном лице, уже столько времени – в одном. Лихорадка развернулась в полную силу; из-под покрывала Изиды выплывали мечты, обрастали мясом подробностей и наслаивались друг на друга, теряя четкость, как будто сотни реальностей существовали одновременно и не могли решить, какая из них главная. Дино гладил татуировки на руке; тело горело голодом и пустотой, ощущением незавершенности и призраками объятий.  
Сейчас он согласился бы на все: держать за руку, обнимать колени, сидеть рядом, соприкасаясь локтями. Старая рана вскрылась, словно не было ни одного дня пустоты, словно между той секундой, когда он впервые увидел горделиво задранный подбородок, – в другом лице, в отсвете, – и нынешним моментом не прошло и минуты. Откуда это было в ней – Дино не знал, это было неважно.  
Лихорадка начинала и выигрывала у здравого смысла, у рутины, у веры. Он чувствовал, что сумеет с ней совладать, что она закончится, если не получит ответа – и мучительно не хотел этого, хотя знал, что такой момент наступит. Выйдя в туалет, он обнаружил определенную сложность: отливать со стояком было так же неудобно, как обычно по утрам. Чувства и образы накатывали волнами, изощренной ясности детали – стылые губы, судорога в коленях, скорая ругань – сменялись чистой пустотой, от которой тянуло в груди.  
Хлопнула входная дверь; Дино вышел в гостиную и осел в кресле, вытирая пот на виске о пыльную обивку.  
«Пока ты боишься, пока ты сам не захочешь – я не причиню тебе зла».  
***  
Под светлой луной рисковый человек собрался купаться. Летние горы к этому располагают, но не стоит обманываться дружелюбием холодных озер. Из почвы наверх стремятся ледяные ключи, переполняют чашу. Если ты не уверен в себе – не ходи купаться ночью; умение плавать – лучшая прививка от вероятности утонуть.  
Для гарантии пловец подобрал в лесу камень, который теперь сосредоточенно обвязывал веревкой. Его душу изъели сомнения, но лицо выражало решимость. Это был не первый и не последний раз, когда он сводил счеты с жизнью. Предусмотрительно сложив одежду на берегу, Мукуро вдохнул поглубже и приобнял свой груз – а затем разбежался и спрыгнул вниз.  
Гостеприимное озеро было радо сомкнуть над ним слои родниковых вод. Ветер шевелил пружинный вереск и танцевал в ветвях корабельных сосен. Вдалеке, на опушке леса, в чащу проламывалось крупное животное – наверное, лось; последний теплый пузырек воздуха показался на зеркальной глади, и все стихло.  
***  
На третий раз правая дверь не поддалась.  
Мукуро кометой пролетел сквозь коридор, бодро перепрыгивая лужи сиропа и манекены. Не замечая белого шума, отражения в зеркале и увеличившегося количества бумажек на дверях, он дернул ручку – и дверь оказалась закрытой.  
«Хватит тебе развлекаться», – нравоучительно пояснила свежая записка.  
\- Ну вот, – расстроился Мукуро. Он только-только вошел во вкус: ненастоящее прошлое было хорошей альтернативой цветным снам, но все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Переживать явно было не из-за чего: вскоре он узнает, что произошло на самом деле – и станет добропорядочным гражданином, возглавит Эстранео, заживет нормальной жизнью, женится, заведет собаку… Где-то в этом ряду был подвох. «Уже есть собака», – догадался Мукуро: он, кажется, разбирался в собачьем корме и в сортах костей, руки помнили ощущение жесткой длинной шерсти.  
На левой двери, под старым листком, предлагавшим узнать историю собственной жизни «с конца», появилось уточнение: «Ты можешь не захотеть знать, что здесь происходило».  
\- Ну ладно, – пожал Мукуро плечами, – я жил в Японии, мое тело захватывал какой-то больной фокусник с винтажными часами, я варил наркотики и у меня есть собака. Чем ты можешь меня напугать?  
Он вошел в дверь, и все снова было как раньше. Сначала.  
***  
На нос упала капля. Мукуро стер ее и повернулся на другой бок, подставляя пятки солнечному контуру окна, расползающемуся по простыне. Что-то мешало ему продолжить сон – не свет и не потребность в питье. Это было мерное скользящее шуршание, с которым валик прокатывается по стене, сопровождаемое легким свистом. Совокупность звуков навевала ассоциации с гастарбайтерами в Париже.  
Мукуро проклял все сущее и проснулся.  
Одетый в залитую голубой краской майку и вооруженный длинной палкой Дино Каваллоне замазывал потолок над головой Мукуро. Углы комнаты уже были прокрашены; на синей поверхности расплывались нечеткие белые круги. К палке крепился валик, разбрызгивавший краску во все стороны. Голубые капли стекали по старомодным обоям с изящным узором, которыми Мукуро был вполне доволен.  
\- Только не говори, что здесь тоже протекают трубы, – прохрипел Мукуро, падая на подушку.  
\- Что? – Дино обернулся, удачно вытирая испачканную руку о волосы. – А, нет. Я вспомнил, как ты говорил о небе.  
Он пошарил на полу, тряпкой размазал краску по рукам и облокотился о стену, с удовольствием созерцая плоды своих трудов.  
\- И? – подозревая нехорошее, уточнил Мукуро.  
\- Решил тебе помочь, – кивнул Дино.  
\- Эти белые бегемоты изображают облака? – с ужасом догадался Мукуро.  
\- Ну да. По-моему, довольно мило.  
Мукуро лежал на спине и смотрел на расписной потолок, пытаясь разобраться – то ли Дино действительно был идиотом, то ли издевался. Он скосил взгляд; Дино растекся блаженным солнечным пятном и выглядел скорее больным, чем коварным. «Ах да, – вспомнил Мукуро. – Он же в меня влюбился». По этому поводу стоило принять меры – и чем скорее, тем лучше. Возможно, ему удастся продержать Дино в сомнамбулическом состоянии до тех пор, пока не будет готов план побега: Мукуро уже нашел два потайных арсенала и запас тушенки, и вопрос был только во времени.  
\- Дино, – ласково сказал Мукуро, – иди помойся. Ты в краске.  
\- Ты тоже, – рассеянно ответил Дино, ткнул пальцем в свою щеку и удалился, оставив сквозняки гулять по коридорам.  
Несколько минут Мукуро собирался с мыслями, лежа в кровати; затем резко встал, и, кинув грязные кисти в таз с водой, отправился чистить зубы.  
***  
Горячий душ придал ему бодрости, но в глазах все равно оседала пыль. Прошедший день был чрезмерно долгим – а все, что было до него, уплывало в холодную мглу. Дино помнил, как ночью пошел искать Мукуро в лес, и как заблудился и упал в яму; какое-то время ему мерещились колья, но затем яма обернулась неглубоким оврагом. В темноте Дино потерял фонарь и брел наугад, пытаясь ориентироваться по звездам. Задрав голову, он шел прямиком в озеро, но споткнулся о стопку одежды Мукуро и вовремя успел остановиться.  
Кед улетел в воду, и Дино вылавливал сначала его, потом Мукуро. Обратную дорогу с тяжелым телом утопленника на плече не хотелось вспоминать. Сгрузив Мукуро в постель и завалив одеялами, Дино сварил себе кофе. Пока он гулял по саду, прыгая через могилы с кружкой в руках, наступило утро. Коматозный Мукуро согрелся и во сне раскидал одеяла, но его бессознательное тело не вызвало никаких противоречивых желаний. Нервный прилив активности пересекся с квадратом белого потолка, и Дино, смеясь про себя, вытащил из чулана краску.  
Все было хорошо до тех пор, пока Мукуро не открыл глаза. Или рот – Дино не решил, что оказывало более губительное воздействие на его психику. Словно следуя команде, он пошел мыться; он предполагал, что лихорадка идет на спад, но это оказалось не так. Вид Мукуро, торжественно облокотившегося на дверной косяк, порядком мешал внятно мыслить.  
\- Да брось ты его, – лениво предложил Мукуро, кивнув на полотенце – Дино разжал руку, и ткань соскользнула с бедер. – Хорошо. Что ты хочешь попробовать?  
\- Полетать на дельтаплане? – попытался Дино и по снисходительному взгляду понял, что гол не засчитан. – Наверное, все. А ты?  
Мукуро вздохнул и пошел по комнате, сужая круги.  
\- Как ты, конечно же, понимаешь, мне сейчас тяжело переживать чужие прикосновения, – он вскользь провел рукой по лопатке, и у Дино встал член. – Реабилитационный период, так говорят доктора? Но я не против попробовать все.  
Он остановился перед Дино, пристально глядя исподлобья; в выражении его лица или в интонациях мелькало что-то не то, неправильное, стесненное. Дино хотел предложить ему не торопиться: совершить прогулку по саду, взявшись за руки, съесть пиццу при свечах, поиграть в правду или вызов – просто чтобы лучше узнать друг друга! – но Мукуро сделал шаг и прижался вплотную, и предвкушение стиснуло ребра так, что стало трудно дышать.  
\- Не двигайся, – произнес он на ухо Дино еле слышно, – и ничего не говори.  
Тогда Дино замолчал.  
***  
Паузы не произошло. Мукуро открыл дверь, прошел на свое место и сел за стол. Тот момент, когда он совершал выбор, на самом деле никогда не существовал – Мукуро знал, что выбора у него не было. Он не собирался уезжать. Он оставался дома.  
Его отец тоже это понимал. День рождения Мукуро был лишь поводом собраться: все знали, что разговор будет о другом; так и получилось. После планового поздравления, занявшего пять минут, и известия о том, что наследник семьи начинает свою подготовку ко взрослой жизни в родных стенах, трапеза проходила под аккомпанемент получасовой речи его отца. Поставленным голосом лектора босс Эстранео вещал о том, что временные трудности сменились трудными временами, и с завтрашнего дня активные исследования переходят на замкнутый контур. Мукуро не знал, что такое «замкнутый контур», но наслаждался ужином с королевским спокойствием, понимая, что скоро в семейном бизнесе для него белых пятен не останется. Его ничуть не смущала гнетущая атмосфера, царившая за столом: он здраво относился к необходимости скрываться. Эстранео существовали в закрытом режиме много лет, это воспринималось им как должное; теперь подводная лодка собиралась задраить шлюзы и спуститься на дно, чтобы пережить гонения. Уже тогда Мукуро осознавал, что опасность предложения только повышает спрос. Он вообще любил опасности – о чем и заявил, поднимая тост.  
Это вызвало бурю эмоций за столом. Родственники и коллеги рыдали друг у друга на плечах, овации не стихали пять минут. По окончании ужина мужчины непрерывным потоком подходили, чтобы пожать Мукуро руку; женщины заключали его в объятия и осыпали поцелуями. Пьяный от внимания Мукуро купался в любви и славе. Поздней ночью в его комнату пробралась мама и долго стояла, прислонившись спиной к двери. Это было страшно, очень даже страшно, но Мукуро себя не выдал – он не открывал глаз и делал вид, что спит, пока она не ушла, а когда ушла, достал фонарик и книжку из-под подушки – он не успел дочитать главу.  
Причина общей сентиментальности выяснилась на следующее утро. Мукуро без труда проснулся в десять по будильнику: отец упомянул, что их персональные занятия начнутся сегодня. Мукуро оделся строже, чем обычно, пригладил вихры на затылке, но перед самым выходом вспомнил о новом письме М.М., и пока читал его, пропустил завтрак. Времени оставалось только на то, чтобы через всю базу дойти до офиса отца. Мукуро сокрушался об этом всю дорогу – думал, что если бы не письмо, и что можно было бы опоздать, или хотя бы заскочить на кухню за бутербродом…  
В кабинете отца собралась верхушка семьи: исследователи, теоретики, хирурги. Все что-то яростно обсуждали, но разговоры стихли, как только Мукуро вошел в дверь.  
***  
Они никогда не обсуждали то, что происходило. Мукуро приходил, когда хотел – чаще вечером и днем, словно он опасался тьмы. Он ласкал Дино, не завершая начатого, и отступал в тень своей комнаты. Однажды Дино мельком видел, как он взбивает одеяла, двигая рукой загнанно и быстро, и после отказался от идеи выкладывать паркет заново. Стоял под дверью голыми ногами на холодном бетоне, слушал досадливые сокрытые выдохи, уходил бесшумными шагами. Почему Мукуро никогда не оставался?  
Всякий раз после того, как он сбегал, – иначе это было никак не назвать, – Дино корчился на полу или, если везло, на кровати, и подгонял себя выборкой воспоминаний. Как Мукуро мягким нажатием на спину ставил его на локти и колени; стягивал шею тугим обручем своих рук, а потом гладил, извиняясь, изредка – целовал следы. Ярким красным стыдом горела память о том, как заставил Дино оттереть все тело до скрипа, а потом раздвинул ягодицы и вылизывал языком до тех пор, пока Дино не нарушил молчание, с беспомощно-громким стоном кончая на ковер. Это был единственный раз, когда Мукуро позволил ему такую вольность; он всегда уходил раньше, не желая смотреть.  
Мукуро оказался прав: они попробовали все, но при этом не успели прикоснуться друг к другу. Вернее, Дино не успел, но Дино был согласен на это, согласен на все, что угодно.  
Лихорадка получила золотую плату: он выгорал изнутри. Когда он смотрел на свои руки, то видел ток крови в высветившихся венах. Мускулатура – на ее поддержание в подобающем виде Дино за всю жизнь не потратил ни секунды – высыхала на глазах. Мышцы обрисовались четче, загар искрился откровенным оранжевым блеском. Лишение пламени само по себе было тяжелым испытанием, но вкупе с отсутствием действий – сколько раз Дино ловил свои руки, тянувшиеся прикоснуться – клало его на обе лопатки. Дино не жалел об этом: на лопатки так на лопатки, только поцелуй меня, будь добр. Мукуро не мог контролировать иллюзии, поэтому он хотел контролировать Дино – и раз таково было его желание, Дино не мог ему это не позволить.  
Недостаток движения он компенсировал, громя дом. За месяцы заключения от того мало что осталось: ходя по коридорам, Дино привычно перепрыгивал горы хлама, бывшие мебелью. Это уже не напоминало поиск – это было чистое разрушение. Кое-как ему удалось сохранить целой кухню (было бы неразумно искать послание в баллонах с газом) и ванную (что там можно было вообще искать?). В гостиной остался диван, в спальнях – кровати, но Дино не исключал возможности того, что однажды он пойдет и распотрошит матрас Мукуро: то ли из мести, то ли из приземленного желания спать вдвоем. Хотя тот наверняка бы отправился ночевать на шезлонг – духовная связь их была крепка, а воля Мукуро несломима.  
***  
Выбирая между тем, быть ведущим или ведомым, Мукуро всегда склонялся к активной позиции. Это был его жизненный принцип. Решая (второпях по дороге к спальне) вопрос о том, как поступить с Каваллоне, Мукуро своему принципу не изменил, хотя периодически его догоняли сомнения. Это началось сразу же: испытав подобие короткого замыкания от вида Дино, покорно опустившегося на колени, Мукуро мимолетно пожалел о правиле «молчи и не трогай меня», установленном им ради собственного комфорта.  
«Это не должно быть просто», – напоминал себе Мукуро, и ему было непросто. Для Дино все было проще простого: лежи себе, лови кайф. Секс представлялся Мукуро физиологической процедурой сродни лечебному массажу – укрепление власти, проявление силы, не более того. Он не должен был испытывать эмоций и не хотел их. Но его рот то наполнялся слюной, то пересыхал от восторга; по ладоням бегали разряды тока, неприятно сильно резонируя в груди. У Дино все было нормально с откликом: он отзывался на любое движение, дрожал и мел волосами пол, и Мукуро боролся с десятком противоречивых желаний – обнять, втереться в него, впитать силу и высосать соки, или прогнуться и дать ему волю. Как будто Мукуро не видел, что внутри него гудит потребность прикасаться в ответ – как сжимаются руки, цепенеет загривок и расставленные ноги напрягаются в готовности к опасному прыжку. Мукуро нравились опасности; ему нравилось ходить по грани, гладить ногтями подбородок и осознавать, что он здесь – власть. От этого ощущения в нем поднималось что-то незапамятное, бешеное, порыв наброситься сверху и порвать зубами шею, но Мукуро был сильнее, и каждый раз он мог уйти.  
Ну, или не каждый. Он вспоминал об этом редкими ночами, когда потребность жить оказывалась сильнее потребности умереть: как залил спину Дино маслом, и оно стекало по ногам на пол, напоминая жидкий янтарь. Контролируя себя изо всех сил, проталкивал пальцы в задницу, двигал ими в отчаянной попытке удовлетвориться этим. Было нелепо и странно, а потом стало так тяжело сдержаться – Дино беззвучно замирал на каждом жесте, больно запрокинул голову, Мукуро увидел его кривую улыбку и с досадой думал: «почему ты не кричишь», почему чертов Каваллоне был сильнее его? Сломать выдержку, превзойти; Мукуро забрал второй рукой масло с его бедра и потер член, как будто никогда не трогал ничего подобного. Дино стиснул зубы, сжался, между ребер билось чересчур громкое «выпусти меня отсюда». Мукуро потерянно смазал поцелуй о поясницу и услышал выдох, будто хлопанье крыльев тысячи птиц, и воздух в комнате стал разреженным и пустым, как на огромной высоте. Мукуро поднялся и тут же осел на кровать: ноги растеклись в вязком болоте, легкие разрывались от недостатка кислорода, он стянул с себя джинсы – они застряли на левой коленке – и стал дрочить, выпивая глазами мутную тяжелую взвесь. Это внесло близость в их отношения. Ни один не мог уйти, Мукуро физически не мог уйти, а Дино метался в рамках, которые он ему поставил, и его взгляд причинял Мукуро болезненно-острое удовольствие, лучшее, чем все, что было до того.  
***  
Вокруг головы сидевшего за столом Мукуро светился иконописный нимб. Едва отметив этот факт, Дино прошел прямиком к раковине, набрал в кружку воды и стал жадно пить, пока не охрипшее горло не смогло вытолкнуть из себя пожелание доброго утра. Мукуро не ответил, и Дино приступил к ритуалу заваривания кофе. Такие мелочи позволяли ему держаться на ногах, продолжать жить день за днем. Рутинные, привычные дела – только они и выручали его теперь, когда реальность расслаивалась на тлеющие фрагменты шелковых тряпок. Влюбленность забивала его мысли черным похмельем. Ни в доме, ни извне не было вещи, которая могла бы помочь Дино – кроме кофе, конечно. Он разлил сваренный в турке эликсир жизни на две кружки и обернулся, чтобы предложить Мукуро молока.  
Мукуро выпрямился на стуле, сложив руки на коленях. Его голову охватывал прозрачный, в высшей степени неэкологичный полиэтиленовый пакет, который крепился к шее малярным скотчем. Лучи солнца превратили пакет в нимб: он сиял на фоне кафельной плитки, придавая искаженным чертам Мукуро библейский вид.  
Дино не знал, что его потрясло больше – ровное лицо, выражавшее пугающую, нетипичную для Мукуро готовность терпеть боль, или руки с прямыми побелевшими пальцами. Сожаление в один короткий момент взорвало все мутные мысли, Дино взлетел высоко-высоко, и там, в высоте, было очень светло и очень грустно по тому, что оставалось на земле. Дино заплакал; он плеснул в кружку виски и кинул сахар. Слезы усталости выливались речным потоком, Дино промокал их кухонным полотенцем и пил дальше. Когда концентрация виски превзошла долю кофе, он смог заставить себя подойти к Мукуро. От скотча на его шее остались красные следы. Минутная тоска промелькнула и ушла в небытие: впервые за долгий, невообразимый срок Дино ничего не чувствовал – ни любви, ни жалости, ни веры. Смерть стирает все чувства, как волна зализывает следы на песке. Дино столкнулся с ней лоб в лоб, почему-то – сейчас, и он не испытывал ничего, кроме опустошения.  
***  
Когда Мукуро вошел в кабинет, все разговоры стихли. Отец кивнул на дверь, и в считанные секунды они остались одни. Мукуро неверяще проморгался: двери с лампой «выход», сквозь которую просочилась толпа, в кабинете раньше не было. Офис отца был небольшим, светлым и очень скудно обставленным. Кресло, стол, тройной ряд кресел для посетителей – и отодвинутый в сторону шкаф, скрывавший вторую дверь. Отец достал папку и кинул Мукуро; в папке были знакомые материалы. Проект, известный под названием «Лиана», узнав о котором, Мукуро непоправимо увлекся буддизмом. Он даже приложил руку к разработке.  
\- Да, да. Это «Лиана», – взгляд отца был вдохновенным и отсутствующим, – она на стадии вживления.  
\- Вау, – зачарованно отозвался Мукуро. Это был первый проект такого масштаба, и возможности представлялись ему колоссальными. – А можно посмотреть?  
\- Нужно, сын мой.  
Мукуро возликовал.  
\- Но, к сожалению, рабочих прототипов мы пока получить не смогли.  
Мукуро приуныл.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сложно сказать, – невыносимо тоскливо вздохнул отец. – Нино считает, что мы слишком торопимся, Роза хочет усовершенствовать схемы.  
\- А ты? – подозрительно уточнил Мукуро.  
\- Я думаю, что проблема в пламени. Эти… субъекты, – он дернул плечом, – были не самым одаренными личностями. «Лиана» не для слабаков.  
\- Ну да, – задумался Мукуро, – она очень энергопотребляющая. Для того, чтобы росток прижился, нужна огромная выносливость.  
Профессор молчал, чего-то ждал. Его взгляд был таким ярким, что Мукуро испытал желание почесаться в неудобном месте – внутри черепа, на затылке; потом чувство спустилось под кожей на спину и прокатилось холодным потом по пояснице.  
\- Неужели нельзя найти субъект с нужным уровнем пламени? – спросил он.  
\- О, можно, – шутя отмахнулся отец. – Даже на улицах, бывает, рождаются дети с подходящей силой.  
Его взгляд снова остекленел, он заговорил серьезно, быстро.  
\- Конечно, нет. Нужный уровень появляется раз в поколение. Это не только сила, это еще контроль, реакция, тип пламени, в конце концов. У всех, кто хоть сколько-то был способен к симбиозу с ростком, эффекты проявлялись по-разному. Пламя уникально. Даже пламя одинакового типа имеет широкую амплитуду колебаний.  
\- Что такое замкнутый контур? – не выдержал Мукуро.  
Отец отвернулся и стал смотреть в окно. Кабинет располагался на наземном уровне, и из окна было видно гимнастическую площадку, где Мукуро часто играл с Кеном в «Тарзана».  
\- Видишь ли… Если бы ты руководил семьей сейчас, и вынужден был бы объявить изоляцию от внешнего мира, сын, какие меры ты бы предпринял для сохранения бизнеса?  
«Ему что-то мешает продолжить работу», – догадался Мукуро.  
\- У тебя остались заказчики. Им нужны разработки. Чтобы продолжать исследования, нужны деньги и материалы. Ты не можешь снимать деньги со счетов?  
\- Не могу, – удовлетворенно ответил отец, – старые счета заморожены, на новых пока ничего нет. Плюс-минус пара миллионов на текущие расходы.  
\- Но у тебя есть запас материалов.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Если проблема не в количестве, то в спецификации.  
\- И снова в точку.  
Он посмотрел на Мукуро в упор. Взгляд горел неприятно и ярко, словно огни светодиодов – потому что отец был человеком с острейшим умом, предельно сконцентрированным на задаче, и потому что у них в роду были синие глаза. И еще отец любил говорить загадками.  
\- Если бы ты оказался в шаге от достижения заветной цели, которая подарит тебе весь мир, – ах да, он был еще и пафосным мерзавцем, что также являлось нормой у них в семье, – но для ее достижения тебе пришлось бы пройти ад насквозь, что бы ты сделал?  
Мукуро инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад и целиком провалился в вату. Он покачнулся на ватных ногах, выпрямил спину и ватным языком сказал:  
\- Я бы отказался.  
Дьявольские огни потухли.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
\- Раз в поколение, – повторил отец, – тип пламени, реакция, сила и контроль. Мне очень жаль, Мукуро. Ты знаешь, что будет дальше.  
Дальше была тюрьма Вендикаре. Хотя, конечно, не сразу.  
К сожалению, если смотришь внутренним зрением, то зажмуриться становится сложной задачей. И не особенно нужной: кому и зачем понадобится жмуриться, если сам решил прожить жизнь заново, не упуская малейших подробностей? В опыте Мукуро были подробности, которые стоило опустить, и при повторной перемотке они не становились краше. Он полагал, что после вживления потерял способность испытывать боль. Это было не совсем верно.  
***  
\- Где ты был? – эмоций в голосе Мукуро было не больше, чем в табуретке.  
\- Бегал, – автоматически ответил Дино, с некоторым трудом заруливая за стойку.  
\- А, – кивнул Мукуро и резко встряхнул ножом, сбивая остатки листьев в миску, – по лесам с бутылкой виски?  
\- Точно. Потом играл в покер.  
\- С лесниками?  
Дино решил не развивать тему: ему уже было все равно, что Мукуро узнает об отряде, прячущемся в подвале, но говорить об этом сейчас не хотелось. Видимость нормальной жизни, которой ему недоставало, становилась ярче с каждым движением – Мукуро нарезал салат, и это было достаточно успокаивающе и приятно, чтобы не говорить о чем-то потенциально конфликтном. Дино зацепился взглядом за его руки, стирая воспоминания о закостенелых пальцах, намертво сжавших колени.  
\- Ты хорошо готовишь, – неосознанная реплика минула оборону ума и вызвала недоумевающий взгляд.  
\- Лесники тебя споили. Не хочешь пойти проспаться?  
\- Пойдем вместе, – предложил Дино, потерпев поражение в битве с пьяными откровенностями.  
Мукуро отложил нож. Отдельно от салата нож приобрел угрожающий вид; Дино поежился, представляя себе новые порезы и могилы. Его замутило.  
\- Туалет там, – любезно указал Мукуро.  
К тому моменту, когда побледневший и протрезвевший Дино выполз из ванной, сияя свеженачищенными зубами и уже заранее страдая от похмелья, Мукуро расположился на диване, лениво вперившись в документальный фильм про рыбок гуппи. Это было тупо, предельно тупо – настолько скучным не может быть ни один вечер старой семейной пары – но именно этого Дино сейчас не хватало.  
Вид еды внушал отвращение. Дино с трудом проглотил кусочек перца, намотал на вилку недоваренные спагетти – а потом его одолел животный голод, и Дино смел тарелку за пару минут. Ужин исцеляюще подействовал на душу и тело: головная боль выветрилась, зато накатило естественное желание спать. Разумно было бы уйти к себе, но Дино не искал легких путей; вранье, ему просто не хотелось оставлять Мукуро здесь одного – ведь вряд ли он сидел бы в гостиной, если хотел побыть в одиночестве. Поэтому Дино сел на пол у дивана и сладко задремал под бормотание диктора.  
Ощутив руку в своих волосах, он не особо удивился. Прикосновения Мукуро всегда были как партизанская война – неожиданными и рассчитанными на то, чтобы застать врасплох. Рука приятно заправила прядь за ухо и почесывала скальп натренированным движением, как будто Мукуро годами практиковался на собаках. Дино пододвинулся ближе и намеревался спать дальше, когда услышал вкрадчивый голос:  
\- Кажется, ты хотел поговорить о наших отношениях.  
\- А что с ними? – удивился Дино. – И когда это я хотел?  
\- Хотел, – с нажимом ответил Мукуро. Дино перевел: Мукуро хочет поговорить об их... отношениях, хотя более адекватно было бы назвать это нездоровой связью с осложнением в виде маниакально-депрессивного психоза.  
\- И что я хотел о них узнать?  
\- Ты тупой, – вздохнул Мукуро, – как рыбка гуппи.  
Он замолчал, оставляя Дино гадать, о чем шла речь. Сон отступил; поглаживание больше не убаюкивало, а напротив – заставляло широко распахнуть глаза и вслушиваться всем телом. «Поди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то – не знаю что», – подумал Дино. Теплая дрожь медленно захватывала тело: вниз по шее, огоньками по позвоночнику, пожаром в руках.  
Дино расправил ноги и перетек на диван. Он чувствовал себя сапером – шаг вправо, шаг влево – и будет взрыв. Дино устал от взрывов, но он рискнул: перехватил ладонь Мукуро и начал рисовать круги, ожидая реакции.  
\- Мне снится что-то плохое, – без запинки отреагировал Мукуро. – Какое-то невероятное дерьмо. Когда я прихожу в себя, то мне хочется удавиться снова, лишь бы не вспоминать.  
\- Не давись, – приободренный, предложил Дино, – давай я лучше тебя сам застрелю.  
\- Приятная перспектива. Может, так оно сработает... Как это все достало!  
Он метнулся к плазме, с ненавистью выдернул диск про гуппи; разворошил стопку фильмов, вполголоса ругаясь на Бьякурана, Дино и почему-то на Реборна.  
\- Вот, – наконец удовлетворенный, Мукуро сел обратно, – треш из треша, в самый раз.  
Дино кивнул. На минном поле зацвели маки. Мукуро откинул голову и добавил:  
\- Ты можешь продолжать.  
Приглашение звучало приказом.  
Дино притянул его к себе за ремень, в котором Мукуро кухонным ножом проделал лишнюю дырку подстать своим невеликим потребностям, и приник к шее. Убрал волосы, на пробу обвел губами ухо; Мукуро не сводил взгляда с экрана. Происходящая на нем драма была Дино глубоко безразлична – у него сводило живот от долгожданной вседозволенности. Он целовал шею, гладил, прихватывал губами, играя с идеей оставить засос. Узнавая вкус кожи, раскатывал по языку яремную вену. По ключице бежали мурашки, Дино собрал их и запомнил все до одной. Мукуро был полностью погружен в действие фильма и ничем, кроме алых – как кровь, как вишня – щек, не обозначал своей заинтересованности. Однако когда Дино расстегнул четвертую пуговицу и проник под рубашку, он отмер: смерил недовольным взглядом, выловил руку и положил ее рядом с собой.  
\- Смотри кино, – сказал Мукуро. – Они привезли ее в психушку!  
***  
\- Потрясающе, – резюмировал Дино после долгой паузы, в которую вполне уместились все эмоции. – Как акт. Такая попытка протащить в народ культуру артхауса под соусом мейнстрима.  
\- Почему артхаус-то? – пожал плечами Мукуро. – Нормальный боевик.  
\- В нормальном боевике Брюс Уиллис, Чак Норрис и Джеки Чан, взявшись за руки, наказывают плохих парней, обижающих котят и слепых детей. Ну или слепые котята ссут на Чака Норриса, если постмодернизм. Здесь нет смысла. Ничего не понятно, не смешно, ни кульминации, ни катарсиса. И девчонки с голыми задницами скачут. Как они на этих каблуках дерутся-то?  
Мукуро стало смешно.  
\- А ты сексист, Каваллоне? Что, девчонкам и драться нельзя?  
\- Почему, можно. Только они по-другому это делают. Ты Хром давно в последний раз видел?  
Мукуро помрачнел. Хром он видел давно, и не было похоже, чтобы она из-за этого сильно страдала. Каваллоне, не замечая терзаний, продолжил.  
\- У нее деловой костюм такой, двойка. Ботиночки от Прада, маленькие, лаковые, на невысоком каблуке и с бантиком. Стрижка как у студентки, лак на ногтях бесцветный. Неприметная, офисная вся. Кофе пьет без кофеина, ест пироженку. И она вместо того, чтобы разводить это кабаре на полчаса, – его взгляд стал прозрачным и очень страшным, – берет и уебывает тебя. И все.  
\- Когда это вы так продуктивно кофе пили? – осведомился Мукуро холодным голосом.  
\- Да так. Поспорили немного. По поводу ботинок от Прада, чтоб их черти взяли.  
Обижаться Мукуро не хотелось, поэтому он рассмеялся. Вместе с ним хохотал Каваллоне, упал рядом, и вскоре им было уже совсем не до ботинок – а, скорее, до чертей.  
«Лежи так», – гладя его плечи и спину, молча попросил Мукуро. «Как скажешь», – ответил Дино, не издавая ни звука, вытягиваясь в струнку, обмирая и вздрагивая. Игра в молчанку была привычна, и от нее не хотелось отказываться. Раздевая Дино, расстегивая пуговицы, собирая ткань руками, Мукуро чувствовал себя, как будто он разворачивал подарок – одаряемым, и дарящим же одновременно. Тянущее, острое предвкушение скрылось в темноте под животом и распространялось с движениями его рук. Обводя всего Дино – от макушки до пяток, оглаживая щиколотки, ощущая в руках его мышцы, кровь и кости, Мукуро становился скульптором. Тело возникало из пустоты, напрягалось, вздыхало, ерзало, отводило в сторону коленку (он погладил мошонку и повел ладонью вверх, пробежал пальцами по пояснице), тело зависело от того, что Мукуро делал. Это осознание… не осознание, чувство – звериное и интуитивное – валило с ног надежно, как пачка снотворного, запитая алкоголем. Мукуро распался на отдельные фрагменты, не контролируя ничего, лишь наблюдая: он был в кончиках пальцев, которые различали биение пульса в венах, он был зрением, которое фиксировало частое дыхание, его слуху был доступен неслышный звон подавленного стона и скрип обивки, сжимаемой в руке. Литания тела, лишенного возможности или желания издавать звуки, была громче, чем крик. Тело Дино – неподвижно лежавшее на диване! – пело, и Мукуро играл на нем, отравленный силой непережитого. Он не заметил, как его рубашка оказалась на полу, а сам он оказался сверху на Дино – лежа, прижимаясь тесно, целуя; съезжая, задевая спину напрягшимися сосками, снова и снова целуя, вдыхая запах возбуждения, горячей кожи и чего-то неуловимого. Этот аромат вызывал у Мукуро потребность стать каннибалом, съесть и впитать в себя все, что можно переварить – содрать мясо, выварить кости, завернуться в волосы и кожу. Дино дернулся, тяжело дыша, напряглись мышцы – вовремя, Мукуро отодвинулся назад и потянул его к себе, цепляя за волосы. Прижал спиной к своей груди, обнял – Дино почти упал на него, вытянул ноги вперед, расслабленно обмякая. Мукуро уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, там запах был сильнее всего, и опустил руку на член. Дино потянулся вперед, но Мукуро не пустил, и почувствовал себя уже не скульптором, а ожившей тьмой. Бесы танцевали, отбивая в груди чечетку, Дино неслышно стонал, и Мукуро дрочил ему долго, медленно, быстро, грязно, едва прикасаясь ногтями и обнимая всей ладонью. Он чувствовал, как резонируют в груди Дино немые крики, невысказанные просьбы, и как он вздрагивает всем телом, разводя ноги и сгибаясь пополам.  
Мукуро не был жестоким; он был огнем и туманом, и он выполнял просьбы.  
Он сжал пальцы, превратился в ртуть, растекся амальгамой, двигая рукой быстро и жестко – ему мерещился запах гари и перца, он слышал грохот рыка в горле, низкое протяжное вибрато, и как последний аккорд – тихий бессильный выдох.  
Дино откинул голову ему на плечо – молчащий, потерянный и сытый. Его удовлетворение наполняло Мукуро, как губку вода: на минуту он забыл о себе и плыл сквозь золото, пока татуированная рука не потянула его за шею, не наклонила вниз. Дино целовался бесстыдно и благодарно – это выбило Мукуро из колеи, прошило током, и его возбуждение вернулось, ударив молотом по набату. Он встал, надеясь, что шатается не слишком сильно. Выдернул ремень, потянул Дино за руку на пол. Тот понял его без слов, вставая на колени; из-под послушной гримасы проглянули на миг давешние бесы, но скрылись под скромно опущенными ресницами.  
Мукуро связал его руки за спиной. Джинсы вымокшей тряпкой замерли на полу. Дино не смотрел в глаза – его взгляд был прикован к члену Мукуро, и он облизнул губы.  
Мукуро думал, что захотеть его будет невозможно. Он ошибся.  
Мукуро сделал шаг вперед, взял член в ладонь и провел им по открытым губам.  
***  
Боль и свет смешивались бурными потоками, сливались в единую реку, которая текла сквозь Мукуро, растискивая его ребра под свое русло. Он чувствовал ее ежечасно, ежеминутно, под наркозом и без, во сне и бодрствуя. Сначала он думал, что она появляется из-за людей в белых халатах, и насмерть испугался их и их инструментов, но люди уходили, выключали лампы, а боль оставалась с ним. И все же он невзлюбил их; боль вырезала из памяти имена, превратила лица в маски деревянных истуканов. Мукуро забыл, кто он и где, сколько времени он провел в этом странном месте, но первым правилом, которое он помнил сквозь боль, было: не доверяй.  
Боль уговаривала его по ночам, когда он плакал от бессилия, устав пережевывать кровавую кашу щек и губ: сдайся, подчинись мне, и тебе больше не будет страшно. Он не верил ей, пока мог, а она ходила кругами и трогала его холодными руками, копошилась в кишках, прорастала и обвивала кости своими побегами. Глаз болел сильнее всего: туда словно вложили уголек. Ремни не ослабляли ни на секунду, иначе Мукуро нашел бы способ выцарапать его, вырвать с корнем. Роговица пересыхала от слез, и белые истуканы капали туда слабый соляной раствор.  
Что бы ни происходило с Мукуро, оно не шло так, как надо. Он чувствовал, что боль становится сильнее и крепче, а сам слабел. В его вены через капельницы текли ручьи целительных жидкостей и питательных веществ, но они никак не помогали справиться с болью. Однажды из-за стекла вышел человек – он привлек внимание Мукуро, плававшего в озере водяных лилий, потому что у него единственного было лицо, очень страшное лицо: в дырках глаз светились голубые огоньки. Боль сделала рывок и сконцентрировалась в груди, лилии зашевелились под кожей, и Мукуро вспомнил, что попал сюда по прихоти того человека. Под сердцем загорелась вонючая помойка старых автомобильных покрышек, запели сигналы пожарной тревоги, истуканы стали мелькать вокруг расплывчатыми пятнами. Человек с голубыми огоньками стоял неподвижно, и хуже всего – хуже предательства, обиднее боли – было то, что его маска выражала разочарование.  
Боль высунулась из-за левого плеча и огорченно прошептала на ухо: «ты умираешь, Мукуро». Мукуро догадался: песня тревоги не была связана с пожаром, это останавливалось его сердце. И тогда он обрадовался – ему стало очень приятно и тепло, потому что впервые за бесконечность кто-то обещал ему покой. Боль выпрямилась в полный рост и взирала на него с укоризной. У нее были черные волосы и белые глаза, а руки напоминали костистое сплетение корней. Она стала отдельной и совсем живой, а Мукуро – мертвым, и он больше ее не чувствовал, и ему захотелось сказать что-то хорошее от радости, которая его переполняла.  
«Ты ведь меня не остановишь?» – спросил Мукуро, боясь только этого.  
«Нет, – покачала головой она, – я – нет. Он остановит».  
Человек с синими глазами не глядя взял протянутый ему шприц; «адреналин», – шепнула боль, – «мне очень жаль, Мукуро». Мукуро понял, что она была бы рада уйти, что она устала от него не меньше, но человек не захотел освободить их: он воткнул иглу между ребер – туда, где затихало бледное пламя, и боль вернулась, втянулась в его тело с липким влажным хлопком.  
Тогда Мукуро сказал ей: «как же все это достало, хватит; мне надоело, – сказал Мукуро, слыша выбивающийся из стен крик, – надоело, научи меня. Я сдаюсь». Он упал в прохладную озерную воду, скользкие ножки лилий затянули его на дно и протащили через толщу земной коры, а на обратной стороне были владения голодных духов и рогатых зверей. Мукуро прошел их все, и его боль следовала за ним по пятам; он прятал ее за левым плечом и прожил шесть жизней, и умер шесть смертей. Это долгая история, и она должна быть рассказана в другой раз.  
Ему казалось, что минули сотни лет, но в реальном мире минутная стрелка не начала новый круг. Когда он открыл глаза, то ясно видел перед собой; ремни сгорели, не выдержав адского пламени, и тело стало послушным и быстрым. Мукуро перехватил стойку капельницы, превратившуюся в его руке в трезубец – у кого-то из демонов он такой видел – и пригвоздил синеглазого человека к полу, а остальных порвали голодные звери, которых он пригласил на пир.  
Боль неотрывно и верно сопровождала его: он чувствовал ее легкое пожатие, когда шел по коридорам Эстранео, оставляя розочки тел прибитыми к полу и стенам, когда Ланчиа гладил его по склеенным кровью волосам, когда у Кена и Чикусы расходились швы после допросов в Вендикаре. Его цель ясным знаменем, красной тряпкой висела в дальней перспективе и мозолила взгляд: Мукуро задумал уничтожить весь мир мафии, приносящий всем, кто его коснулся, только страдание и смерть. То ли он поторопился, то ли что-то не рассчитал – и его история кончилась в подземном бункере, в колбе с тройной защитой.  
Непрерывное ощущение прохладной воды раздражало и доводило до бешенства, и какая уж тут боль, когда нос почесать нельзя. Это был нижний уровень Вендикаре, и это было хуже, чем путешествия на изнанку реальности – потому что это было на самом деле. Мукуро смотрел на свет, пока мог не смыкать глаз, хотя мир вокруг расплывался в воде, и не сразу понял, что вместо призрачного галогенного огня за толстым стеклом видит прикроватную лампу, то есть находится в живом мире, в доме Каваллоне. Мукуро лежал на кровати, его бег по развилкам памяти был окончен, и ему было очень холодно. Вязкая сырость вымочила сами кости – они были тяжелыми и неподвижными. Совершив привычное насилие над собой, Мукуро поплелся в душ. Он был ужасно зол.  
Получасовое купание не помогло отогреться, а мысли после неприятных воспоминаний превратились в мрачный бардак, в котором Мукуро не мог и не желал разбираться. Решение пришло быстро: он накинул одежду и вышел из комнаты.  
***  
Напевая себе под нос, Дино отковыривал доски порога. Перед ним остановились волосатые мокрые ноги с весьма изящными щиколотками.  
\- У меня есть две новости, – заявил Мукуро, и по его виду нельзя было сказать, что хоть какая-то из этих новостей является хорошей.  
\- Начни с плохой? – предложил ему Дино, откладывая лом и поднимаясь с колен. Поясницу ломило; он прогнулся, разминаясь, банданой вытер со лба пот.  
\- Старая развалина, – критически оценил Мукуро его подергивания. – Тебе стоит присесть.  
\- Что, все так плохо?  
\- Просто смотреть жалко.  
Дино не стал спорить и устроился на стуле с банкой колы, проявляя внимание и понимание. Мукуро нервно расхаживал туда-сюда. Подсыхающие волосы забавно топорщились на затылке.  
\- Я все вспомнил, – объявил он наконец, сочтя градус внимания соответствующим. Дино автоматически кивнул – а потом выплюнул колу.  
\- Ты что?  
Мукуро, сосредоточенно следивший за его реакцией, кивнул с маленькой толикой удовлетворения.  
\- Все мои сны. Это была первая новость, – он выдохнул, отвел глаза. – А вторая...  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и стена перед Дино стала прозрачной. Разрытый сад, шелестя, покрылся свежей травой; запахло мятой и чабрецом. На месте могил расцвели маки, веревки шлепнулись с веток дуба и змеями уползли в кусты.  
\- Вау, – сказал Дино. – Поздравляю.  
«Теперь ты уйдешь», – мелькнуло в голове обиженное, детское предположение, но исчезло, стоило ему перевести взгляд. Мукуро стоял, гордо выпрямив спину, и несмотря на то, что на его плечах лежала осязаемо тяжелая ноша, он снова был собой: цельным, заносчивым и несказанным, несказанно красивым, и Дино не знал, чего ему не хватало в жизни, что случилось влюбиться в этого во всех отношениях ужасного человека.  
«Чего-то остренького, наверное», – ответ пришел с ножом, уткнувшимся под горло. Дино не отводил взгляд, смотрел наверх. С лица Мукуро исчезла растерянность, придававшая ему обыденные черты: он выглядел как раньше, жестоким и несерьезным ребенком, который разучился играть в вышибалы и прыгать с тарзанки, и теперь играл с оружием.  
\- Ты меня все-таки убьешь, – напряженная улыбка далась ему нелегко. Мукуро прожег переносицу рентгеном и потянул руку вниз, острием высвобождая пуговицы из петель.  
\- Дыши пока, – разрешил он и сел на ноги Дино. Легкие порезы горели, пьянили крепленым вином. Полы рубашки разошлись; Дино с трудом поднял свинцовую ладонь и двинул по бедру вверх, по груди, освобождая плечо от ткани.  
Мукуро усмехнулся и прижал лезвие к губам Дино. Свет погас, в голове и вне стало черно и страшно, но Дино не испугался – он закрыл глаза и дотронулся языком до грани.  
***  
Мукуро полулежал в объятии Дино, широко расставив колени и опираясь на нетвердые, дрожащие, вытянутые руки. Дино двигался легкими быстрыми толчками как раз так, как было приятнее всего, и это продолжалось уже чертову уйму времени. Мысли Мукуро метались между «хватит, прекрати это, я не могу больше» и «продолжай, пожалуйста», но он не мог их озвучить: во рту было сухо и горячо. Дино смотрел на него издали, вскинув подбородок. Ломкий лунный свет делал его лицо пугающе реальным, у него были потрескавшиеся губы, которые он облизывал частым, мальчишечьим движением. Он втискивался в Мукуро, изредка наклоняясь и притрагиваясь к шее сухими ненужными поцелуями, и не уставал пялиться в глаза глупо и настойчиво, как будто что-то выискивал. «Не надейся, – подумал Мукуро, встречая его взгляд, – чего бы ты ни там искал, ты этого не найдешь».  
Помимо несущественных мелочей у них все здорово получалось: Мукуро подходил и ритм, и вид, и цвет – так, что нельзя было остановиться, и именно сейчас, когда это было наиболее несвоевременно, к нему вернулся страх. Старые скелеты невнятно гремели костями, и от каждого прикосновения к спине и животу становилось труднее дышать. Все было слишком реально. Раньше они трахались при свете – это что-то меняло, не возводило физиологическую потребность в ранг красивого, настоящего… живого.  
Секс с живым и настоящим Каваллоне был таким, какого хотелось, какой был нужен, и это было тем, что напугало Мукуро. Он балансировал на пороге паники, с которой не смог бы совладать. Он ненавидел Дино, совершенного в своей красоте и доброте, как чертов проповедник (если бы проповедники умели делать такие вещи). В этой доброте заключалась его скрытая на виду жестокость: он любил Мукуро как хотел, игнорируя и его страх, и его отвращение – не к себе, к миру, с которым Мукуро не желал иметь ничего общего, – и это резало не хуже ножа.  
Каваллоне сунул пальцы в рот и провел ими по головке члена. От неожиданности Мукуро задохнулся, отупевшие глаза Дино сверкнули, и от них стало невозможно оторвать взгляд. Они затягивали, словно пробоина в броне, как что-то знакомое и страшное, как белый шум, и голова закружилась. Мукуро выдохнул и откинулся назад, потеряв опору. Это был внутренний стержень, определенно.  
Дино коротко рассмеялся, обозвал Мукуро ленивым мерзавцем и тронул за плечо, переворачивая на живот; потом подсунул руку под него, потянул вверх и на себя, ставя на колени – и продолжил, но резче, размашистее. Мукуро кусал руку, стискивал зубы и едва дышал, потому что от каждого толчка неленивого мерзавца Дино щекотка пробегала по сердцу. Он держал Мукуро в своих руках: одной за член, другой гладил спину, и эти ладони неиллюзорно жгли не только кожу – хуже того, они жгли то, что под ней. Живот свело, горло одеревенело, выдохи вырывалось хорошо если не со скрипом. Мукуро чувствовал себя чем-то средним между медленно умирающим висельником и звездой. Когда Каваллоне кончит, Мукуро, должно быть, взорвется изнутри.  
Наверное, его стоны приобрели особенно жалобную тональность, потому что Каваллоне скинул темп и перестал раскачиваться, как мачта по время шторма – зато заштормило уже Мукуро. Связные мысли прекратили свое существование, сам Мукуро прекратил существование. Его размазало, прижало к матрасу неописуемой нежностью и невообразимым страхом, но нежности было все-таки больше, и эта его рука…  
Перед глазами вместо подушки был корабль в ночной качке и белый шум; мачты ломались с сухим треском стонов, людей смывало с палубы, и очередная волна – высокая, темная и соленая – накрыла его с головой и утянула на глубину, в осколки битого стекла и щепу корабельных досок. Громкое дыхание стало воем ветра, паруса натянулись под его порывом, а потом лопнули с оглушительным хлопком и беззащитно затрепетали обрывками на соленых волнах; Мукуро переломился посередине, едва чувствуя небрежный поцелуй в загривок.  
\- Вот блин, – донесся из небытия голос Каваллоне, – мы кровать сломали.  
***  
Июльская лень растеклась по телу, не позволяя лишних движений. Дино долго лежал под горячей простыней; мысли отказывались возвращаться, предохраняя его от бед. Ветер распахнул окно и вдохнул аромат жженой травы, разбавляя недвусмысленную смесь дурманных запахов, царящую в спальне. Из далеких далей послышался плеск воды в реке.  
Мочевой пузырь переполнился. Дино скинул с себя руку Мукуро и прошлепал в ванную. Бытие замерло, остановилось в прекрасной точке; смывая пот, Дино нашел на груди порезы и улыбнулся. Он был реалистом – Мукуро уйдет, возможно, что прямо сейчас идет по тропе вниз к цивилизации и к победе, но следы на коже еще какое-то время будут напоминать о его присутствии.  
Ушел Мукуро недалеко. С кухни доносился запах еды. Дино застыл в дверном проеме, впитывая в себя эту картину и ощущая недолговечное, незамутненное счастье – и оно было острее от того, что не могло длиться дольше. Ругаясь вполголоса (или это он так пел?) Мукуро хлопал дверцами шкафов и ящиками, ища что-то. Стена кухни оставалась прозрачной. На поляне перед домом расползлось озеро, в котором орали лягушки.  
\- Где у тебя тимьян? – обыденным голосом, не оборачиваясь, спросил Мукуро.  
\- В левом верхнем, – припомнил Дино. – Омлет? Ты серьезно?  
\- Я от тебя плохому научился, – сказал Мукуро, – достань тарелки.  
Он был одет, но распространял вокруг себя дымку воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи. Дино потянул его за хвост, на что Мукуро укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Что за манеры. Тебе бы девчонок за косички дергать.  
\- Могу понести портфель, – предложил Дино. – Или на свидание пригласить.  
\- Ага, – сказал Мукуро. – В подвал, к рудокопам.  
Дино не удивился.  
\- Пойдем, – согласился он, – все равно делать нечего.  
\- Можно повыкладывать паркет, – вредным голосом ответил Мукуро. – Или обои на место приклеить. Ты нашел то, что искал?  
\- Ничего я не нашел, – Дино подпер голову рукой.  
\- Напомни, что это было?  
\- Письмо. Подсказка. Что-нибудь.  
Мукуро молчал, ожидая дальнейших слов. Дино доел омлет, который у Мукуро получился гораздо вкуснее, и начал рассказывать.  
***  
Так Мукуро оказался в абсурдной ситуации: в подвале за импровизированным столом, сложенным из коробок из-под пиццы, играя в покер с Каваллоне и его подчиненными. Пахло глиной и винными бочками, старыми книгами; над головой тускло светились теплые лампы, и Мукуро не ожидал никаких подлостей от судьбы.  
Дино совершенно не везло. Вряд ли при его удаче можно было рассчитывать на иное, но Дино был упорным – он ждал, и каждый раз проигрывал с таким видом, будто его обидели. Взяв фулл-хауз, Мукуро похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что зато Дино король подземных рудокопов, а Дино обозвал Мукуро волшебником Изумрудного города. «Да, я великий», – кивнул Мукуро и вытащил из-за пазухи зеленые очки. «Ну хоть не розовые», – вздохнул Дино, бойцы сползали по стенам от смеха, и в этот момент в каморку вошла она.  
Ее звали Каролина, она была одним из созданий Мукуро и не существовала в реальном мире. Если бы не пьянящее чувство власти, которое Мукуро испытывал, вновь вернув себе силу, и не бутылка красного сухого, он вряд ли сделал бы то, что сделал. Иллюзия посмотрела на Дино, Дино взглянул в ответ – его лицо осветилось радостью, которую Мукуро никогда не ждал увидеть.  
\- Каро, – сказал Дино и встал ей навстречу, – иди к нам.  
Мукуро полагал, что его поводок затянут достаточно крепко: до красных следов на шее, до свежих царапин, закреплен на теле метками поцелуев. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя волшебником, направил на иллюзию сложенные пистолетиком пальцы и сказал: «пиф-паф».  
Каролина исчезла красивым облачком пламени Тумана – растворилась в вуали золотых точек, рассыпанных по ночному небу. В ее основе лежала сложная, проработанная конструкция, на создание которой Мукуро потратил когда-то уйму времени и сил, и одно то, что ей удалось прожить все это время, говорило о многом. Высвободившийся объем пламени был огромен; Мукуро показалось, что глиняный пол втянул в себя пламя с неприятным звуком, чавканьем ненасытного чудовища.  
\- Ты, – сказал Дино, Мукуро повернулся к нему, ожидая увидеть изумление. На лице Дино не было ни печали, ни страха, и он точно не собирался аплодировать фокусу. Наверное, Мукуро его недооценил, спутал с беззаботным образом разрушающего, жадного подростка: Дино смотрел холодно и пусто, как костистая рыба, выброшенная на песок.  
\- Ублюдок, – сказал Дино, вынул из ближайшей кобуры браунинг и выстрелил.  
С расстояния в два шага он, конечно же, не мог промахнуться.  
***  
\- Так значит, все-таки убил, – посочувствовал Бьякуран, обмахиваясь белым веером.  
\- Убил, – пробубнил Мукуро. Он был подавлен. – В самом финале!  
\- Так тебе и надо, – назидательно задрал палец Бьякуран.  
\- Мне не надо. Я из лучших побуждений.  
\- Благими намерениями выложена дорога сам знаешь куда.  
\- Знаю, я там был, – раздраженно припомнил Мукуро.  
\- Вот так готовишь им завтрак, гладишь спинку, обещаешь целый мир (и даже не один, а восемь триллионов!) – а они тебя предают. Уходят и не оборачиваются. Сволочи.  
\- Сволочи, – согласился Мукуро, накручивая бесполезный кожаный поводок на ладонь. – Слышу в твоей речи глубокое понимание темы. Был схожий опыт?  
\- Куда же без него. Все они такие. Не обожжешься – не подуешь.  
Это было как минимум странно.  
\- Хочешь, я подую? – лицо Бьякурана оказалось неприятно близко. Его глаза светились ярким светодиодным цветом – и даже если бы Мукуро хотел, он бы отказался. – Пойдем ко мне. Я буду тебя любить, кормить. Гладить спинку.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Мне и здесь нормально, – сказал Мукуро, ощущая противную дрожь. Ему, само собой, нравились опасности, но не в таком ракурсе. – Я против экономической монополии и бесполых клонов.  
\- Да я так, беседу поддержать, – пошел на попятную Бьякуран.  
Они замолчали, глядя каждый в свою белую пустоту – в ней размывались следы уходящих людей, которым оказалось не по пути с великими волшебниками и властелинами мира.  
\- А может, в чем-то ты и был прав, – в конце концов изрек Бьякуран, отобрав у Мукуро поводок и свивая из него модель Тринисет.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Если допустить, что этот аватар был точкой сохранения, – ну знаешь, как в компьютерных играх, – то единственным способом прекратить твои самоубийства было убить ее. Замкнуть, образно выражаясь, петлю.  
\- Не выписывай мне индульгенции, – тихо ответил Мукуро.  
\- Как же мне вас всех жалко, – засмеялся Бьякуран, – такие влюбленные, потерянные. Котята. Взять бы и притопить.  
\- Ты бы утопил, – не усомнился Мукуро, – только сил не хватает.  
\- Когда-нибудь да хватит.  
\- Желаю удачи.  
\- Если надумаешь, приходи.  
\- Не премину.  
\- Красивое чистое море крови.  
\- Предпочитаю горные озера и веревку на шее, – разозлился Мукуро, но понял, что остался один: Бьякуран сгинул, оставляя последнее слово за собой.  
***  
На следующий день было яркое солнце. В день после того прошел дождь. Дино не выходил из комнаты. Он потерял чувство того, что нужно куда-то бежать, что-то спасать и кого-то искать. Пробки не вышибало, дуб не скрипел потяжелевшими ветвями, шорох земли больше не грыз уши. Было тихо. Дино знал, что больше ничего не случится: все, что могло, уже было исполнено.  
К третьему дню его скорбь вошла в фоновый режим. Продрав глаза после короткого сна, Дино не ощутил укола боли; он помылся, приготовил яичницу и съел ее, глядя сквозь стену на луг. Веревок на дубе не прибавилось, новых могил он не видел, а значит, – Дино стиснул зубы, – все и в самом деле закончилось. Он слышал, как бойцы стучат каблуками, внося неживое тело Мукуро в дом, и прочитал начерканную неровным почерком записку, поясняющую действия предателя.  
В записке, отягощенной орфографическими и грамматическими ошибками, Мукуро рассказывал удивительную сказку про то, как некий иллюзионист, решивший (по неизвестной ему самому причине) без лишних стараний приблизиться к боссу определенной семьи, создал себе заводную куклу, из которой смотрел собственными глазами и говорил от своего лица. Впоследствии, попав (по неизвестной ему самому причине) в конфликт со своими способностями, иллюзионист использовал куклу как механизм восстановления в образовавшейся по неизвестной причине временной петле. Остановить бесконечную цепь смертей неудачливого иллюзиониста можно было только уничтожив творение – что Мукуро и осуществил, не предупредив Дино, в чем он был не совсем прав.  
В этом уравнении мелькало слишком много неизвестных, чтобы Дино мог поверить. Мукуро был хорош в том, чтобы изобретать отговорки и выскальзывать из капканов; Дино не сомневался, что придуманная им сказка далека от правды, и три дня собирался с силами для того, чтобы спуститься в подвал и взглянуть на окостеневший труп бывшей возлюбленной.  
Что если Мукуро был прав? Что он увидит там? Почему все это случилось здесь и сейчас, в загадочном доме, свойства которого Дино, как бы ему ни хотелось, не узнал до конца? Тяготимый такими думами, он направился через двор в подвал, и у входной двери столкнулся с Мукуро. Тот засовывал ногу в кед, балансируя, и быстро обернулся, как будто Дино застукал его за чем-то неприличным, так что Дино сразу все понял.  
***  
Слабость всегда выводила Мукуро из себя. Он лично убедился в том, что ни возраст, ни наивные убеждения не могут защитить от зла, и потому выбирал быть сильным. Осунувшийся побледневший Каваллоне своим видом привел его в ярость. Дино мог быть тупым, мог негодовать, мог убить Мукуро выстрелом в упор – на это Мукуро был обижен, но знал подходящую меру извинений. Дон не имел права на слабость; Дино не дозволялось лежать в кровати и плакать, как девчонка.  
\- Скорбишь? – дерзко спросил Мукуро, закончив со шнурками.  
\- Скорблю, – ответил Дино невыносимо серым голосом.  
\- Ну я пошел, – сказал Мукуро и поднял сумку с двумя банками консервированных бобов и тремя заряженными стволами. Это было предосторожностью, не более – он знал, что сможет избежать огнестрела.  
\- Ты в самом деле веришь в то, что написал? – спросил Дино.  
\- Абсолютно, – соврал Мукуро и посмотрел на него.  
Он мог бы привести Дино в чувство тысячью способов и тысячью же способов его добить. Мукуро уходил; он бежал от ответственности за свои поступки, от разговора, которого не хотел допускать. Не думай, что спасся, если изменил курс.  
\- Она была для меня важна. И она умерла, – гнул свою линию Дино.  
\- Для того, чтобы быть для тебя важным, я недостаточно умер? – зло сказал Мукуро. Лицо Дино окаменело, затекло маской из алебастра. Его захватывал холодный гнев, право сильного, Мукуро чувствовал это нутром; та же эмоция, которая овладела им тогда, в подвале. Преступление и наказание было темой, которую он, в силу жизненного опыта, понимал всецело.  
«Правильно, – удовлетворенно решил Мукуро, – не позволяй себе слабостей».  
Дино молчал, набирая паузу для удара.  
Мукуро сказал: «Пока».  
***  
\- Пока, – повторил Мукуро. Он смотрел Дино в глаза без вины, упрямо, прямо, а Дино смотрел вниз. Лишенный пламени, он не лишался возможности чувствовать ложь: Мукуро лгал, но Дино не знал, где и в чем. Он провоцировал, вдохновенно врал, пытаясь что-то скрыть, и правда была скрыта; она была многогранной, как кристалл, и неприятной, как холодный душ в зимнее утро.  
Малое количество людей на этом свете могло привести Дино в бешенство. Мукуро с упорством олимпийца приближался к первой тройке, но все-таки до Реборна и Скуало ему было ой как далеко. Вспомнив об этом, Дино расслабился и обнаружил, что сжал кулак до боли в мышцах; Мукуро светил самодовольным лицом, лучась предвкушением ссоры.  
«Все, что захочешь, но это – вряд ли», – раздраженно подумал Дино. Кем он его считал? Ручным львом, собакой на поводке, безмозглой марионеткой? «Нет, нет, нет», – отметала интуиция, и правда была скрыта.  
Дино пошарил в карманах и выудил мобильник – свой единственный козырь, последний шанс на связь с окружающим миром. Ему не везло в азартных играх, а в любви он проигрался так, что впору было провалиться сквозь пол, но Дино упорно продолжал блефовать на двойке с вальтом. Партия была не закончена; расставание выходило еще хуже, чем первая встреча, и Дино надеялся только на то, что у Мукуро нет под рукой бутылки, которую он мог бы разбить о его голову. Не думай, что ты спасся; не думай так, ты никуда не уйдешь. Недостаточно умер, подумать только. А когда будет достаточно? Ты же не умеешь вовремя останавливаться, никогда не умел.  
Мобильник лег в недоуменно протянутую руку. «Всего хорошего», – искренне пожелал Дино, отпуская и его, и Каролину, и все свои глупые чаяния. В прошлом и будущем не существовало времени, когда он мог сберечь их. В настоящем дверь за Мукуро закрылась с легким скрипом; по дому прокатился соленый бриз, натянулись как паруса занавески, и со дна потянуло морской тиной. «Надо смазать петли», – подумал Дино, захватил последнюю бутылку рома и спустился в подвал.  
***  
Друза выросла на том месте, где умерла Каролина.  
Дино видел ее ясно, как пол и потолок, настороженные лица офицеров и исследователей и свои дрожащие от волнения руки. Она была красивого василькового цвета, полная мелких кристаллов, каждый из которых обладал собственным оттенком. Все вместе они переливались невысказанной силой, выраженным могуществом; Дино способен был кожей почувствовать притяжение, которое они излучали.  
Он не стал сопротивляться, опустился на колени и провел по камням ладонью. Холодные острые грани потянулись к нему из земных недр и зримо увеличились в высоту. В их глубине сверкали золотые и голубые искры, напоминая о потерянных взглядах, о задыхающихся поцелуях в висок, о лживом “хватит”; Дино погрузился в созерцание, чувствуя, что от других – чудесных, неизведанных, желанных – миров его отделяет лишь капля крови.  
\- Дино, Дино! Очнись!  
Взволнованные лица кругом нависли над ним. Дино приподнялся с холодного пола; голова кружилась, подавленное пламя истощилось до критического минимума.  
\- Вам срочно нужно наружу, босс. Они питаются пламенем Неба.  
\- Это терпит, – прохрипел Дино. – Где Макс? Я оставлял ему спутниковую трубку.  
Макс оказался в раскопе, послали за Каллистой; кто-то побежал варить кофе, кто-то другой громко спорил и настаивал на том, что повышать давление драгоценного босса сейчас смерти подобно. Дино сидел, облокотившись на чье-то теплое плечо, и дрейфовал в пространстве. Колдовские камни были непозволительно близко – они нашептывали страшные сказки, манили теплом призрачных губ у мочки уха, отсвечивали не бывшими стонами.  
\- Босс опять вырубился. Кто-нибудь, помогите мне унести его подальше от этой чертовщины!  
Остаток дня Дино помнил смутно: он лежал на офицерской кровати, окруженный ароматом табака и смазки для оружия, и говорил с Цуной и Ирие. Занзас отказался от чести взять трубку, зато Скуало орал за троих. На фоне слышался голосок Франа, приносящий невнятную боль; когда дымка рассеялась, Дино узнал ехидные интонации Мукуро и прервал разговор.  
Бойцы толпились вокруг него, предлагая кофе – нет, лучше чай, куриный бульон, закурить. Каждую минуту прибегал кто-то из лабораторий и радостным до истерики голосом сообщал: взяли пробы, спектральный анализ выявил аномалию в кристаллах, они нашли, победа будет нашей – босс, это и есть жила.  
Потом они нашли бутылку рома и чудом сохранившуюся бочку; пили до белых звезд, проливая вино на землю, из которой выросли спасительные кристаллы. «Гокудера и Ирие вылетели в Милан», – кричали и провозглашали тосты, как будто уже победили. Кто-то поехал встречать. Кто-то предложил тост за фокусника, который устроил туманный фейерверк, напитав суглинок своим пламенем. Дино выпил, не чокаясь; грохнул бокал об пол, думая об упомянутом фокуснике со смешанным выражением ненависти и восторга.  
\- Кстати, где он? – спросил кто-то сердобольный.  
\- Кто он?  
\- Тот волшебник. Гудвин великий. Которого босс подстрелил.  
\- Ушел, – с трудом ворочая языком, пожаловался Дино. – Имея три экипажа, в одних кедах, ушел... на войну.  
\- Может, догнать его, босс? Нехорошо получается. Мы тут празднуем, а он на войну.  
\- Пусть идет, – сказал Дино и понял, что очень устал. – Его сам черт не остановит.  
Засыпая под звуки офицерской пьянки, он вспомнил важную вещь, настолько важную, что протрезвел и забеспокоился.  
\- Где ее тело? – потребовал Дино, с трудом докричавшись до раскрасневшихся парней – дисциплина в отряде хромала на обе ноги.  
\- Чье? – ответил кто-то веселый, пьяный.  
\- Каролина. Где ее тело? Ее надо похоронить.  
«Кого хоронить? Кто-то умер?» – пронесся тревожный шепот; чья-то рука нарушила субординацию и повернула Дино обратно лицом в подушку, чему он был подспудно рад.  
\- Вам привиделось, босс. Не было никакой Каролины. Спите.  
«Такой усталый», – переговаривались голоса, – «бедный босс. Надо ему отдохнуть». «А пойдемте в лабораторию», – лихо предложил кто-то; предложение было встречено многогласным смехом, – «им тоже нальем», – они прогрохотали мимо, унося с собой задор и счастье, выключили свет, закрыли дверь, и все стихло.  
«Никакого порядка, – подумал Дино, – утром дам по три наряда на мытье полов. Вне очереди. Всем».  
И он заснул, мечтая не просыпаться до конца войны.  
***  
В уютных апартаментах в центре Парижа на подоконнике сидел человек, переживший свой страх и своих врагов. Возможно, врагов он только воображал, а страха у него никакого не было; возможно, это было неправдой. У него точно имелась нехорошая привычка кончать с собой по поводу и без и сбегать от проблем любыми доступными способами.  
Мукуро размешал остатки кофе, задумчиво вылил их вниз на темный тротуар и полез обратно в квартиру. Несмотря на насыщенный график, который он организовал себе в заново выстроенном мире, иногда его одолевала страшная скука. Он не сразу узнал ее: успел забыть за долгие недели покоя, какой непреодолимой силой обладала потребность исчезнуть. Мукуро заранее представлял себе, что скажет разгневанная М.М., когда узнает, что он сделал с ее обустроенным домом, но совершенно не находил в себе сил сопротивляться.  
По ночам его одолевали смутные желания: то ли жить, то ли умереть, то ли совместить одно с другим. Эти желания были несбыточными и острыми – давя их на языке, Мукуро ощущал недостаточную, неудовлетворяющую радость. Мукуро попробовал случайные связи, рисковые сделки и даже игру на бирже, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем ощущением, когда он вылезал из могилы по-настоящему живым. Поцелуи были на вкус как пережеванная бумага, сделки приносили миллионную прибыль, а он скучал – и однажды скука сделалась невыносимой. Ему хотелось уйти, и с этим желанием не могло поспорить ничто на свете.  
Он наклонился к ноутбуку и перевел на счет М.М. сумму, которой хватило бы на пентхауз в столице любой европейской страны; поколебался секунду и прибавил проценты на утешающий шоппинг. Мукуро любил свою семью – правда, любил, но нетерпение жгло пальцы, и ждать дальше не представлялось возможным.  
Мукуро быстро приоткрыл дверь в кухню, протиснулся и сразу же захлопнул. «В последний раз, – торжественно пообещал он себе, – правда, в последний». Если это не сработает, придется увлечься экстремальным спортом или завести собаку. Или сделать еще что-то безумное, он не был уверен, что. Не забудь: упади, обнадежь, догадайся, спаси. Поди туда – не знаю куда, умри затем – не знаю зачем. Пройди по канату с факелом надо лбом над восхищенной площадью, укради принцессу из замка, сорви аплодисменты в первый, в последний, в единственный раз.  
Мукуро щелкнул зажигалкой, газ взорвался, и на последнем этаже дома заполыхал пожар.  
***  
Бьякуран сидел к нему спиной и смотрел куда-то – возможно, в море, но это море было в другом месте. Когда Мукуро позвал его по имени, Бьякуран обернулся.  
\- Какими судьбами. Ты научился находить меня сам? Большой успех в нелинейном трансе.  
\- Просто соскучился, – машинально пошутил Мукуро и сел рядом. – Я опять умер.  
\- Мои соболезнования.  
\- Я думал, этого больше не случится.  
\- Все так думают, – ухмыльнулся Бьякуран, – а потом раз! и новое перерождение.  
\- Нет, это другое.  
\- Без разницы. Смерть и любовь – это две вещи, про которые ты всегда будешь клясться, что они в последний раз.  
\- И еще новые ботинки.  
\- Только хотел сказать. Шикарные туфли.  
\- Хороший башмачник – это половина успеха. Вдруг в твоем мире он тоже есть? Могу дать контакт, когда выйдешь.  
\- Я, как видишь, предпочитаю ходить босиком. Соль разъедает любые ботинки.  
Бьякуран посмотрел вперед с такой ненавистью, что Мукуро наяву увидел перед собой его море, оно обожгло нос и глаза ветром. В следующую секунду море зашумело и выплеснулось вперед – в белое пространство.  
\- Ого! – бодро отскочил от волны меланхоличный Бьякуран. – Ты и такое умеешь? Протащить сюда море даже я не могу, а ведь полгода перед ним медитирую.  
\- Нет, – медленно ответил Мукуро, – оно ненастоящее. Развеется, когда я уйду.  
\- Выглядит очень натурально, – похвалил Бьякуран. – А в нем есть медузы?  
\- Наверное, нет. Я не люблю медуз.  
\- Это хорошо. В том море постоянно шторм и дохлые медузы. Плавают, как пакеты. Я не купаюсь больше.  
Мукуро кивнул. Он начинал нервничать – ему необходимо было попасть в комнату с зеркалом и выяснить, что стало причиной безысходного желания в очередной раз умереть.  
\- Ты заходи, – радушно предложил Бьякуран. – Сделаешь тут костерок, пожарим зефирки. На этом острове одни болваны, совершенно не с кем поговорить. Даже Вонгола не забегает. Хотя есть один…  
Когда Мукуро ушел, Бьякуран выждал еще пятнадцать минут – на большее его терпения не хватило – и полез купаться. Он действительно не любил медуз, и было очень здорово, что море Мукуро не развеялось, и ничего лишнего там не плавало.  
***  
Мукуро медленно, вдумчиво прошел по комнате. Зеркало пустовало. Вместо кровавой бойни манекенов в коридоре ровными рядами вдоль стен стояли банки с водой и телами – неприятнейший визуальный образ, который смутно просвечивал даже в поп-арте с супом "Campbell’s". Стараясь не вглядываться в лица, Мукуро вышел на развилку.  
Двери выглядели как раньше, на них не было новых записок – вообще ничего нового здесь не было, ничего не изменилось. Мукуро пнул дверь в коридор – обыкновенно закрытую – и стал выламывать ручку правой двери. После серии бесплодных ударов дверь раздраженно вздрогнула и посоветовала ему перестать заниматься вандализмом. «И развлекаться тоже хватит», – кивнул Мукуро, подступаясь к левой двери.  
Она только того и ждала. Стоило ему прикоснуться к ручке, как дверь расцвела свежим посланием, которое убеждало его, что он совершенно точно не хочет знать событий, которые произошли за дверью.  
\- Мне казалось, мы выяснили, что было дальше, – раздраженно дернул головой Мукуро. – Вживление, геноцид и Вендикаре.  
«В целом все так, – призналась записка. – Но есть нюансы».  
Мукуро тихим незлым словом вспомнил упрямого мальчика, которым был когда-то, и очень ясно и негромко попросил дверь открыться. Тогда с виноватым скрипом ручка поддалась, и Мукуро вошел.  
Его отец облокотился на стол и посмотрел Мукуро в глаза – или сквозь них, прожигая взглядом нейроны. Взгляд отца был как у робота-трансформера: голубые угольки светодиодов, потому что отец был человеком с острейшим умом, предельно сконцентрированным на задаче, и это от него Мукуро унаследовал синие глаза и привычку говорить загадками.  
\- Если бы ты оказался в шаге от достижения заветной цели, которая подарит тебе весь мир, – умение сочинять пафосные монологи тоже входило в программу обучения, – но для ее достижения тебе пришлось бы пройти ад насквозь, что бы ты сделал?  
Мукуро инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад и целиком провалился в вату. Ему очень не хотелось вообще вспоминать этот момент, и уж тем более вспоминать его таким, каким он был на самом деле, со всеми… нюансами. Его затошнило при мысли о том, что произошло тогда в действительности; он покачнулся на ватных ногах, выпрямил спину и ватным языком сказал:  
«Нет, – панически подумал Мукуро, – подожди, не надо, не говори этого».  
\- Отец, – сказал он. – Я согласен.  
На сухом, обычно равнодушном лице светилась гордость, но отнюдь не за Мукуро, а за себя. Лицо изображало любовь, но глаза – яркие, прозрачные, синие глаза сказочника и манипулятора – выдавали все. Жаль, что умение распознавать ложь пришло к Мукуро немного позднее. Жаль, что для этого потребовалось пройти ад насквозь и убить всю семью. Теперь Мукуро усвоил урок, он мог и хотел уйти – но решал не он.  
\- Мой мальчик, – сказал отец. – Ты станешь великим.  
«Старый мудак! – закричал Мукуро из глубины глупой черепушки, – амбициозный старый мудак! Не верь ему, повернись и беги отсюда!»  
Мальчик улыбнулся, вздернул подбородок и пошел к двери с надписью «выход». Перед ним расступались ассистенты, его старшие братья, тети и дяди; кузина Руби промокнула глаза рукавом халата, но тут же одернула себя под строгим взглядом отца. Камера отъезжала: Мукуро смотрел уже не изнутри головы, а издалека, сверху, с высоты своего настоящего роста. На пороге операционной мальчик (Мукуро не мог назвать его собой) обернулся, посмотрел на него и подмигнул. Мукуро вздрогнул.  
\- Начало новой эры грядет! – раскатился поставленный голос отца, дверь за ним закрылась, и лампочка «выход» мигнула, сменившись простеньким «до свидания, Мукуро».  
\- До свидания, – повторил он за ней, сполз по стене и вжал лицо в ладони.  
***  
Семидесятый пир по случаю победы сидел в печенках еще до начала. В этих сборищах все было одинаково – выражения лиц, замыленные слова, набор напитков и программа вечера. Дино был искренне рад первые пять раз; потом они превратились в рутину.  
Он не праздновал победу над кем-то. Дино праздновал жизнь свою и своей семьи, сохранение мира и немножко – сдвиг карты торговых маршрутов в сторону Сицилии. Его история сделала сальто и вернулась в колею: Дино ждали душ и бумаги, сотни миллионов важных дел, приятных и не очень, налоговая декларация, стрелка в Монтериджоне и омлет с утра.  
В этом месте история прерывалась, чтобы описать мертвую петлю вокруг дома с кусочком перерытого луга; со сломанной веткой дуба, сломанной перекладиной кровати, оборванными обоями и разобранным крыльцом. Погреб, где на влажной глинистой почве росли камни удивительных свойств; ванна с неоттертыми следами крови, коробки из-под пиццы и истлевшие занавески. Дом, где Дино позволил себе остановиться, забыть о войне, времени и пространстве. Где они вдвоем просто жили – он и Мукуро, хотя у Мукуро была незавидная привычка чересчур часто умирать.  
Дино вышел на балкон и набрал номер. Вместо звуков соединения он слышал белый шум, связь долго не налаживалась, но наконец шуршание смолкло, и Дино сказал: «Привет».  
***  
\- Я хочу, чтобы дверь открылась, – произнес Мукуро и почувствовал себя глупо. Он сидел в комнате уже чертовых два часа: часы на стене снова пошли, добропорядочно отсчитывая время. За этот промежуток он успел нарезать сто кругов по кабинету, отбил плечо и руки об запертые двери и устал от сожалений. Из операционной не доносилось ни звука. Полчаса назад эта дверь устало мигнула и растаяла; лампа с надписью «до свидания», горевшая над ней, сверкнула и перегорела.  
Оставалась только одна дверь – та, через которую он сюда пришел, и она была закрыта. «Что мне сделать?» – спросил у нее Мукуро. Воображение рисовало ему неприятные картины того, как он умирает от жажды в дурацком кабинете, в котором даже дивана-то человеческого не было. А какой шикарный диван стоял в Кокуе… Воспоминание придало ему сил; мысли наполнились желанием вернуться. Мукуро яростно захотел свой диван, своих людей и свою жизнь обратно. Ему хотелось гонять Франа, рассказывать Хром истории, которые она слушала, как сказки. Хотелось кидаться попкорном и смотреть боевики, в которых Чак Норрис ссыт на котят, резаться с Чикусой в «Мортал комбат» и покупать Кену сухой корм для собак.  
Он вскочил на ноги и заорал, не жалея связок: «Я! Хочу! Уйти!»  
Тогда зазвонил телефон.  
Мукуро забыл про него так давно, что не сразу понял, откуда доносится звук. Звонил мобильный, полученный им от Дино сотню лет назад; Мукуро ни разу им не воспользоваться, но выкинуть не доходили руки, и телефон упрямо продолжал оказываться в карманах его одежды. Мукуро открыл раскладушку и принял вызов.  
\- Привет, – сказал Дино.  
\- Привет, – ответил Мукуро.  
Дино заткнулся на несколько секунд – одну большую, весомую паузу, обозначавшую серьезность намерений, – потом заговорил смущенно.  
\- Слушай, я был неправ. Ты все верно сказал. Каро… ее на самом деле не было. Когда я спустился к ребятам, тела там не было. Ее вообще не было. Они ее не помнят.  
Вот так просто. Мукуро знал эту историю из чужих уст, – как не знать, если они выиграли войну благодаря той его выходке, – но получить подтверждение было приятно. Все, из-за чего они поссорились, Дино уместил в пару фраз, все в два слова: то ли «ты прав», то ли «не было». Ее не было. А Мукуро – был.  
\- Ну ладно, – сказал Мукуро. – Ничего страшного. Рад, что все выяснилось.  
\- Ммм, – озадаченно проговорил Дино, полагая некрасивую тему закрытой. – Хорошо. А ты сейчас где?  
Мукуро ощутил холодок. Как ему это объяснить? Что Дино всю весну мозолил руки о лопату только потому что у Мукуро случился приступ туманной болезни на почве тяжелого детства и пары пропущенных визитов к психотерапевту?  
\- Да там же, – тихо сказал он, – где обычно.  
Дино нервно рассмеялся.  
\- А я думал, все кончилось, когда, – он сглотнул.  
Когда ты ее убил.  
\- Нет, – нехотя признался Мукуро. – Все кончилось сейчас.  
Он посмотрел на лампу. Она потухла, надписи не было – никакой.  
\- Тогда почему ты все еще там? – с недоумением сказал Дино.  
\- Я не знаю, как отсюда выйти.  
Дино помолчал, и когда он заговорил снова, в его голове был привычный азарт, с годами развитый в пробивающую все силу.  
\- Расскажи мне, что ты видишь.  
\- Это приемная, – начал описывать Мукуро. – Тут есть стол, неудобные кресла с подлокотниками и нет окон. Была дверь, но уже пропала.  
\- Ты через нее пришел?  
\- Нет, – сказал Мукуро. – Я вошел в другую.  
\- Обернись, – попросил Дино.  
Держа трубку у уха, Мукуро повернулся на сто восемьдесят. Дверь распахнулась.  
\- Возвращайся. Сколько можно.  
Мукуро не требовались уточнения; он захлопнул мобильник и сунул в карман. Он шел по коридорам Эстранео вперед, и двери без всяких фокусов открывались перед ним – не исчезая, не прыгая по стенам, не заполняясь кирпичной кладкой. Помехи в окнах исчезли.  
Зеркало в первой комнате все так же стояло, прислоненное к стене. Оно ничего не отражало; потом рама приветливо залилась розовой краской и подмигнула огоньком с той старой барной вывески, которая когда-то выводила Мукуро из себя. Подумала и выкинула на амальгаму привычное «иди сюда». Мукуро хмыкнул. Все под носом, ну конечно. С самого начала. Отличное чувство юмора.  
За спиной потянуло сквозняком, форточка отворилась, и со двора раздался крик. Мукуро выглянул в окно. На площадке играли дети – Кен в футбол с Чикусой, а Чикуса в аркаду на карманной приставке, и вместе это все смотрелось забавно. С крыльца спустился мальчик с забинтованной головой, сел на ступеньку. Вытряхнул из кармана мусор, ища жвачку. Поднял взгляд на Мукуро и помахал ему рукой.  
Мукуро развернулся к зеркалу. Надпись исчезла, и из зеркала на него впервые посмотрело законное отражение. Двадцать пять лет; рот неприятно кривится при улыбке, как у кофеинового параноика. Джинсы, рубашка, китель. Мукуро подумал и стер рубашку, заменив ее на майку из мятого хлопка, а кителю добавил цепочек. Звякнули, проявляясь, сережки в ушах: он когда-то носил такие толстые титановые кольца. Подумал, замазал синяки под глазами, но в это ему верилось слабо, и получился не здоровый цвет лица, а поехавший тональник – Мукуро плюнул и решил, что лучше оставить как было. Джинсы выцвели и сели по фигуре. Теперь все было как надо.  
Мукуро посмотрел себе в глаза и шагнул вперед.  
***  
Мирно спавший Дино не ведал бед, не видел снов и не слышал шагов. Его сон не был потревожен ни звоном цепочек, когда тяжелая ткань кителя упала на кресло, ни скрипом старых досок под неосторожной стопой, но когда тело село на кровать рядом с ним и дернуло одеяло на себя, Дино проснулся.  
\- Теперь ты достаточно умер? – спросил он, зевая, глухим со сна голосом.  
\- Да, – ответил Мукуро, – теперь, наверное – да.

**Author's Note:**

> He lives in a house, a very big house in the country  
> He's got a fog in his chest so he needs a lot of rest in the country


End file.
